Me, Minami and Hazuki, and Our Activities
by Takagi Akito
Summary: Akihisa, Minami, and Hazuki planned to go somewhere together. However, it turned out that things aren't going to be easy for them. And this uneasy things make their relationships closer... Find out! NOTE: Beta-edited by Festus Flare. The sequel, "Me, Minami, and Our Circumstances" is out!
1. That Conversation

Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts/バカとテストと召喚獣

By Inoue Kenji

I don't own Baka Test!

* * *

**Me, Minami and Hazuki, and Our Activities**

A Fanfic by Takagi

Beta-edited by_ Festus Flare_

* * *

**A/N: Words in bold are flashbacks. **  
Some of the conversation is from the light novel.

This fic is written in Akihisa's point of view.

* * *

Chapter 1 : "That Conversation"

* * *

"…**We, Well, Aki…"**

"**Yes?"**

"**If there's a chance next time, how about the three of us, including Hazuki go out together? It… It will be fun from time to time, right?"**

"**Yeah... I'm fine with that!"**

"**Really? Hazuki is really happy!"**

"**Where do you want to go, Hazuki?"**

"**Anywhere will do, no matter where we go Hazuki will be happy as long as onee****‐****chan and baka oniichan are together."**

"**Ahaha. That's quite the sweet mouth you have."**

"**Fufuu, I'm looking forward to it too. It won't be boring with Aki around."**

"**Now that you two say so, I'm feeling a strange pressure for some reason…"**

"**Baka onii****‐****chan, fight on!"**

"**Yeah, Aki, do your best!"**

"**Uu…I, I get it."**

…

..

.

Yeah. I remember that conversation… Just now.

It happened when I bumped into Minami at the convenient store after I helped the annoying old granny at school with her new summoning system which let us see our summoned **beasts' **fusion. It was just that, but that old principal said it was made to see how our kids look like in the future. Yuuji, Hideyoshi, Muttsurini, Himeji–san, Minami, Kirishima–san(**suddenly coming**), Kudou–san(**sudden appearance**), and Shimizu–san(**suddenly coming**) also tried the system. The damn principal even made Ironman and Takahashi–sensei helped her too and made the teacher duo summoned their fused beast in that system. It is very surprising to see their child. I mean, really. It is **Ironman,** The guardian beast of the gates to the detention room!

That old damn principal is really a troublesome andannoying granny.

… It gives me headachesjust remembering that day...  
Because on that day… Yuuji and I... GAHHHHHKK! PLEASE ERASE THAT FACE FROM MY MEMORY!  
Dang it! It has always been easy for my brain to forget something academic.  
But for crying out loud, I can't forget Yuuji and my son's face!

Whatever... What is more important is that day's after school event. Right. The conversation between Minami and I.  
She asked me to go with her together with Hazuki–chan, her little sister.

**We never had that before. It might really be interesting **– Yes... That was what I thought.  
Well, Hazuki –chan is a cute and sweet girl. So I believe she won't be an obstruction. Her older sister, on the other hand, is very rough, masculine, frightening, and manlike. Like now, she just locked me between her thighs and calf... GUAHHHHH!

"Akiiiiiiiiiii! YOU IDIOOOOT!"

"Stoooop! Stop it, Minamiiii! You'll break my spineeeee!" I, with all of my efforts, begged Minami to stop her insidious-murdering intent. She's always been like this everyday at school!

Finally, she let me go.  
Good grief. I was at the end of my rope of life back then. Had that been a few seconds later, I'll be dead for sure. She is really fierce! Even though we are in public place now! To be exact, we are standing in front of the Fumitzuki school gate.

"How could you forget something important like your promise, Aki?"

I didn't remember to make it into a promise. Well, maybe I just forgot it…  
Minami would never lie to me.

"I'm sorry, Minami... I forgot. I've been busy with studying you know"

"That's definitely a lie."

Ugh.  
Is it that hard for her to believe that I can also spend my time on studying?  
Himeji–san has been helping me all the time with studying when she stayed at my house because her parents went abroad for a few days. But not only that! I also studied on my own, even only 10 minutes and followed by me saying "good night world!"

"Aki… Hazuki and I are looking forward to this you know…?"

Minami looked sad. Her face is beet red. Well, it's not like I don't wanna go with them, it's just that I've forgotten the conversation and I've just recalled it today.

"Erm… How should I put this… I am also looking forward to it, Minami. It's just that the school is really troublesome and it's hard to find the free time", I said while scratching my head.

"How about tomorrow? We have a day off this Saturday, right?"

Minami halts for a second, then asks me back, "But we havea lot of homework, don't we?"

I don't think I could do that hell of math problems…  
Wait… Since this is math…

"Ah! How about doing the homework together?"

Eh? Strangely, I felt a violent ominous killing presence on my back just when I finished my question.

"""HERETIC YOSHII AKIHISA… PREPARE FOR YOUR JUDGEMENT!"""

NO WAY! IT'S THE FFF! I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!  
And by the way…  
WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH DOING HOMEWORK TOGETHER!?  
My brain couldn't stand for a sec, guys! I'm not that smart!

"Minami! Let's go!"

"Eh? Wha…?"

Minami must be questioning my behavior because I suddenly stretched my hand to drag her left hand so that we could escape from those forever alone guys. We still have to finish our conversation, right? So we ran, ran, ran, and ran until we stopped right in front of shopping center. There are plenty of them in this city. I remember **I** once went here with Minami and Himeji-san when they got me to treat them although i was already ran out of money and only ate 1/64 of instant ramen for my breakfast.

Surely, it seemed that the FFF has lost our track. I can't feel their ill aura anymore.  
I've been running every day my whole life. From Minami, nee-chan, or the FFF themselves. There's no way they could catch up with me that easy.

"Ah… I'm tired. Let's sit over there…"

I pointed at the park not too far from the mall.  
I moved my leg to take the first step, but something stopped me.

"Aki…"

"What is it, Minami?"

"How… How long do you intend to keep holding my hand?"

"Eh?"

Great.  
She will kill me right away.

"Ah! This is... Erm... You know... ahahaa", I panicked and tried to let go of her hand. However…

"You… You don't have to let it go, you know…"

Cou… Could this be…

"Are you telling me that you won't let go of me so that you can kill me easier?"

"Idiot"

We stopped the conversation at that and then continued our walk to the park. At this point, our hands are already separated. We sat on one green bench at the park. I'm amazed, there are many people here even though is almost dark.

! Wait!

Going together to a city park, sitting on the bench side by side… Isn't it... Isn't it just like a date?

I suddenly felt a pair of eyes gazing at my direction.  
I looked back at her and instantly our eyes met.  
And **I** meet a pair of green emerald eyes that shines clearly right in front of my wistful brown eyes.  
Wow. I could even see my face reflected on Minami's eyes. Were her eyes always this... lovable?

We dozed off for a few second, then, we turned our heads away in unison.  
I still have her gaze's picture in my mind and I think it is okay to treasure it.

"Aki, so… W-when will we do the homework?"

Minami broke the ice, without looking at me.  
So… Does it mean that she agreed to do the math homework together?  
Yay! Since it is Minami, I'm sure it will be easy for us to finish it!  
I turned my head back to Minami then smiled.

"Well, since we want to go tomorrow, I think it's best to finish our homework today."

"That might be right. But where will we do it?"

"At my house!"

Hmm… I think there's something off with this conversation… I wonder…

"But… I can't leave Hazuki alone at home at such hour…"

Now that she mention it. It's almost 5 PM -

"Is it alright to bring her with me?"

"Yes. It's alright!"

"Okay then… Shall we go take Hazuki now?"

"Let's go!"

"Yes!"

Minami stood up and smiled brightly.  
Just as I thought, she really, really is a charming girl.  
Sadly, there are only a few people who are aware of this…

"Aki…"

"What, Minami?"

"I think it will be much better if I stay over tonight."

"Eh? Why?"

"Because… That way, we…"

"Hmm?"

"We… We could spend more time because we can go earlier in the morning at Saturday!"

Hmm… I also think it is a good idea…  
What she said makes sense.  
We will have more time on our free day if we go earlier in the morning.  
So…

"Okay! You should bring your and Hazuki–chan's clothes for tonight and tomorrow!"

"So... is it alright for us to stay over?"

"What do you ask? Of course it's alright!"

What's with her question…?  
Does she mean that it will be a lot of trouble if they stay over?  
Hazuki–chan is a good girl. Yuuji and the other even said she is much more mature than **I** am.  
She couldn't be a hindrance…  
I could not think about the reason why she asked me like that.

We chit-chat on the way to Minami's house and without realizing it, we are already in front of her house.

"We are already here! Come in, Aki!"

Minami said as she opened the door. I could hear Hazuki–chan greeted Minami happily. I also could hear Minami saying that I'm standing in front of the door at the moment.  
Hazuki –chan and I met shortly after that. She brought her _Noin _the blue fox doll with her.

"Baka onii–chaaan! Welcomeee!"

Hahaha… Hazuki–chan looked very delighted. She hugged me tightly.  
I guess I'm really a magnet for little children.  
If only I could become a magnet of cute girls… Then…  
Ugh. I somehow managed to prevent myself from nosebleeding.

"Good evening, Hazuki–chan!"

"What are you doing here, Baka onii-chan?"

"Eh? Minami hasn't told Hazuki–chan anything?"

"No... Onee-chan didn't tell me anything…"

"I guess I will tell you then, Hazuki–chan!"

Upon hearing my explanation, Hazuki–chan smiled as bright as ever. She then dragged me into their living room and let me sit on the grey colored sofa. The living room is about as big as mine. Under the sofa I sat on, laid a blue carpet and across this sofa, there are two other sofas side by side. Each sofa is for one person seat. They have an LCD Television with a pair of sound speakers. The room is connected to a veranda by glass slide doors.

Speaking of which, this is the second time I visitedMinami's house. The first one was when we made a study group and went to Yuuji's house but we had to change place to Minami's because Hazuki-chan was alone at her house. Yuuji was the one who had the idea back then.  
Hazuki -chan ended up studying together with us and fell asleep on my lap.

After chatting up with Hazuki–chan for a couple of minutes, Minami finally showed up. She wore a light blue T – shirt and short pants. She covered her upper body with an ivory colored jacket. She also gave Hazuki-chan a jacket. Well it does get a little too windy outside.  
Minami brought two backpacks with her. One is smaller which I think is Hazuki's.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Aki."

"That's okay, Minami. Are you ready to go now?"

"Yaaay! Staying over at Baka onii–chan's house agaiiin!"

Ah. That's right. Hazuki–chan once stayed at my house for half a day...  
Himeji–san and I had to take care of her back then.

After everything is done, we finally left Minami's house and headed to my house.

* * *

**Author's advertisement:** The sequel is out! The title is "Me, Minami, and Our Circumstances" !


	2. Unexpected Obstacles

Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts/バカとテストと召喚獣

By Inoue Kenji

I don't own Baka Test!

* * *

**Me, Minami and Hazuki, and Our Activities**

A Fanfic by Takagi

Beta-edited by _Festus Flare_

* * *

**Short A/N: Thank you very much for your reviews!  
I really appreciate them^^  
**Another note: This fic is written from Akihisa's point of view.

* * *

Chapter 2 : "Unexpected Obstacles"

* * *

The three of us are now standing in front of my house's door. Minami's house is quite far from here so I am glad that we arrived at my house not too late in the night. It will be bad for these girls if we did come later.  
Ng...? Somehow my body is quivering. Well, it's been a gusty day for 3 days straight and all but I think that is not the reason behind this shivering.  
My body can resist this kind of wind. Even Yuuji and the others praised me highly yesterday because I've never been attacked bythe cold. Well, for once, I actually have. But since Yuuji somehow forgot it, I don't want to remind him and ruin this pride! He never actually exalted me before!

As I opened the door, Minami and Hazuki–chan quickly run into my house's door hall. It seems like they feel cold. I could see them trembling.

I looked at Minami then asked her.

"Are you cold, Minami?"

"Of… Of course! Can't you tell?"

I can't believe this. This woman wrestler whose hobby is beating me into a pulp every single time turned out to be unable to resist wind at this level?  
I placed my hand on my chest then proudly spoke to Minami, who is hugging herself to reduce the cold.

"That makes me stronger than you then, Minami! I only wore my jersey but I didn't even flinch!"

"Baka Onii-chan is strong!"

"Yes. That's right, Hazuki chan… I'm way stronger than…"

"Have you ever heard that 'Idiots don't catch colds?"

"Ge!"

… Come to think of it…  
My friends, who never praise me even for once in their lives, praised me all of a sudden yesterday. So… this is their true intention. They never meant to take such problem as praising me. You really are my worst best friend, Yuuji! This is too despicable…

I grumbled as I can't counter Minami's words.  
We took off our footwear, continued walking down the corridor and headed to my living room. I let Minami and Hazuki-chan sit on the sofa.  
As soon as they sat on the sofa, they hugged the pillows that **I** put on there every day.  
Hmm… I think I should make them something warm.

"Minami, Hazuki-chan, you can watch the TV while I make oolong tea for us."

I said as I passed the TV remote to Hazuki–chan. She later thanked me with a bright smile.

"Thank you very much, Baka onii –chan! Hazuki–chan is glad that Baka onii-chan is Hazuki-chan's future husband!"

"Ha… Hazukiiiiii!"

I smiled with a strange pressure as I continued my way to the kitchen bar. I could hear them on the TV to watch an Anime.

...  
My body can't lie after all… I lost my entire coolness as I felt my cheeks burn. How could a fifth grader girl made me blush? Eh? I saw Minami flushed too! Hmm, she must be embarrassed by what Hazuki-chan just said to her classmate. It is normal for an older sister right?

… Wait.  
Something hit my head just now. Did I just miss something critical?

"Ara~ Aki-kun, you are finally at home. Where have you been?"

Huh?

"Oooh. Look what we have here… It's Minami-san and Hazuki-chan…"

Eh?

"Ah! Sexy onee-chan! Good evening!"

"Good evening Akira–san. I'm sorry for visiting this late."

…

….

NEE–CHAN!  
For God's green earth's sake, how could I forget that my sister is at home now?!  
And what's worse is that I brought two girls over!  
She must be the reason why I trembled back then. **[Sister]** is the keyword! How could my body thinkfaster than my brain…?  
Darn it. Why didn't I realize it sooner?!

I'm trembling due-to this fear that I can't speak.  
Nee-chan answered our guests' greetings as she smiled.

"Good evening, Minami-san, Hazuki-chan."

"Umm… Akira-san, I'm here to help Aki do our homework! We got a lot of it and I don't think Aki can do it all by himself."

"Ooh… That's too bad, Minami-san."

What?! So nee-chan won't let me discuss my homework with my friend?  
She even looked at me in a disappointed face.

"You will be very busy doing your homework so you can't help me cross-dress Aki-kun…"

"SO THAT'S YOUR REASON?!"

"I… I will help you for that!"

"NOT YOU TOO MINAMI!"

"Wait, onee–chan, sexy onee-chan!"

As expected from Hazuki-chan! What a sweet gi…

"Baka onii-chan should wear _Phi the yellow fox _costume!"

…

...

...

*silence*

GIVE MY INNOCENCE BAAAAAAACK!

"That aside, Aki-kun, how long do you plan standing and doing nothing like that? You should serve tea for our cute guests here."

"That's what I'm trying to do since we came, but nee-chan suddenly burst out and that froze me for a…"

"Minus…"

"Alright, madam! The tea will come right away!"

I cut in nee-chan's line before it's too late. She almost deducted my entire points!  
I walked to the kitchen to prepare the hot water that I will use for the tea. Firstly, I dumped any water inside the kettle, then filled it with cold water from the washstand and boiledit. Next, I walked to the cabinet and opened it. However… There is only one diet tea pack here.

"Nee-chan, we only have one diet tea."

I spoke from the kitchen but still had my eyes on the cabinet. Then, Minami's voice can be heard.

"That's okay, Aki."

"No way. You are already too slender to drink diet tea."

"I UNDERSTAND. I'm sorry for being a _pettanko_!"

Oh God. She walked at top speed to murder me!

"I'm… I'm going to buy some tea at the convenience store! I'll be back in a minute!"

"Wait, Aki. I want to buy something too. I'll… I will go with you."

"Aren't you feeling cold right now?"

"No. I'm already heated up since you called me 'slender'."

"Really. Do you want to beat me up that bad?"

And so, just like that, I went to the convenience store with Minami (she still beat me up afterwards).  
We left Hazuki-chan with nee-chan at home. She won't do anything strange to a little girl, right?  
I lent my sweater to Minami as an extra layer. However, it is exceedingly oversized forher. The hoodie sweater covered her body to her knees. It is almost like… Minami doesn't wear any pants on...  
I must say, she looked rather cute…  
Minami suddenly folded the jacket to her hip.

"Where are you looking at, Aki?"

"Uh… nothing! Let's go!"

"Nee-chan, we are going!" I said as I shut the door.

It was a silent evening. The street usually still filled up by people at this time. I guess the weather is really bad after all. Consequently, Minami trembled again although she said that she already heated up and she even wore an extra sweater. It would be bad for us if she got sick before our plan tomorrow.  
Ng?

..

She…

Minami suddenly locked our arms together!

"Mi… Minami?"

"I'm still feeling cold! It… It can't be helped!"

"Oh, if that is the case, what can I say? You are quite a girl too aren't you...JUST BROKE MY FOOT!"

"I AM a **girl**!"

She stomped my left foot and tightened her lock. My left arm is almost broken!  
But aside from her anger, I saw her cheek reddened. This is bad. Does she have a fever? I must make her warmer!

"A-Aki?"

"It would be bad if you continue like this… We are going somewhere together with Hazuki-chan tomorrow, so… So I won't let you get sick beforehand. It will be bad for Hazuki-chan too. What will she do if you are sick?"

"But this... Um... this makes you warmer, right?"

I pulled Minami towards my chest.  
And for some reason, my heartbeat rate increased. I hope she didn't hear that…  
This is so embarrassing… There are people looking at our direction. Well, it doesn't matter how they see us, we looked like a couple…  
But it can't be helped, right? Maybe Minami is against this but I don't want to cancel our plan tomorrow. Hazuki-chan will be very upset if that happen.

After a few seconds, Minami took a step back.  
Oh no! Why are her cheeks redder now?! Even her ears and neck are crimson red! She can't be getting worse, right? I've made a nerve-taking move just now!

"I… I'm fine already… A… Aki…"

"O… Okay"

Darn it. I'm so embarrassed and extremely-nervous now...

We arrived at the convenience store. I went to where they placed the tea pack then put the tea I usually buy into a basket. Minami went to a different section. I don't know what she is going to buy…

After I bought all I need, I went to the cashier to pay, but on my way, I bumped into a man who is also going to pay.

"Hey! I'm first!"

"You better put your glasses on! I'm first!"

Eh? This voice is…

"Yuuji!"

"Akihisa!"

What a coincidence meeting him at a place like this.

"What are you buying, Yuuji?"

"I'm buying coffee since I'm going to do the homework all-night long. Have you done any of the questions, Akihisa?"

"Not a chance. I won't be able to do it alone."

"Right. It is really stupid of me to ask you that kind of question."

"Well, since I can't do it alone, I invited Minami to do it with me," **I** folded my hands.

"What? So she is going to stay over at your house?"

"Yep. Hazuki-chan too."

"Can I come?"

Well, I wouldn't mind Yuuji staying over at my house. In fact, it will be very good! I'm sure he will come in handy since he has some brains. But, as Yuuji asked me, he immediately took his words back for some reason.

"Ma… Maybe not. I will just… do it myself..." Yuuji became sweaty. So sweaty that even his shirt looked wet.

"I will gladly help you if you want, Yuuji," suddenly a long haired hot chick valedictorian from class A appeared behind Yuuji.

"Why is she here!?"

"Oh, it's Kirishima-san. You are very lucky, Yuuji! You will finish it in no time!" **I** patted Yuuji's shoulder.

"Like hell I will!"

"Let's go home, Yuuji. I will stay over at your house too just like Shimada-san."

"Hang on, Shouko!? AAAAARGH!"

Rest in peace, Yuuji. Although you were once called 'the demon' from your junior high school, it is not possible for you to resist such voltage.

"Aki, were Kirishima and Sakamoto here as well? I heard their voices."

"Yeah…"

I answered as I placed my tea on the cashier. I gazed at Minami to see what she is buying as the cash register person checked the tea's price.  
Oh, toothbrushes, eh? How could Minami forgot to bring her own toothbrush?

""Minami, you are such a klutz. How could you not bring your toothbrush?"

"Sh... Shut up!"

Suddenly the cashier cut in.

"I'm sorry for this misconduct Sir, but your red-headed friend didn't pay for his coffee yet…"

"YUUJIIIIII!"

I screamed to the heavens.  
I will have him pay for my allowance this Monday!

After we got what we need, we walked back home.  
As soon as we arrived in front of my door's house, the rain bombarded the earth suddenly.  
Man, I hope tomorrow's weather is much better…

"Look, Aki… It's raining so hard…" Minami said unhappily, looking to the army of water that came from the sky.  
"I hope the rain won't last until tomorrow…"

"Yeah, me too."

Minami looked so fragile. She must be really looking forward to this.  
Her love for her sister is undoubted… Seems like she wants Hazuki-chan to be happy at all cost.

"We are hooome!"

"Baka onii-chaaan! This is baaad. The rain looks so baaad!"

"I know, Hazuki-chan. But don't worry, tomorrow will be a beautiful and sunny day! Believe in me, okay?"

"Yeah! I believe in baka onii-chan!"

"Now Hazuki-chan, do you want a cup of ramen I just bought?"

I bought a dozen of them since I ran out of ramen too.

"Yeah! Yeah! Thank you, Baka onii-chan!"

"Ah… Please… Make it for me too… Aki…"

Suddenly, Minami dropped her shopping bag then slowly loses her energy to retain her legs.

She... Suddenly collapsed to the floor.

"Minami!"


	3. When Minami Falls

Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts/バカとテストと召喚獣

By Inoue Kenji

I don't own Baka Test!

* * *

**Me, Minami and Hazuki, and Our Activities**

A Fanfic by Takagi

Beta-edited by _Festus Flare_

* * *

**Short A/N: Again, thank you very much for your reviews!**  
They always motivate me on writing because I can understand how my readers are thinking about this fic!  
Another note: This fic is written from **Akihisa**'s point of view.

* * *

Chapter 3 : "When Minami Falls"

* * *

"MINAMI!"

"Onee –chaaan!"

I threw my shopping bags from my hand and quickly checked on Minami, who is now lying down the floor, shivering. I used my right hand to support her back and then I placedmy left hand on her forehead.

This is not good... She looked pretty bad. Her face is beet red and flooding sweats. And I can feel it with my right hand, which is sustaining her back, that her breath is unstable. Her forehead is also burning and her eyes are somewhat teary and somber. It was a very unhappy scene.

"Minami, stay with me! Are you all right?"

"I'm… fine… Aki."

"Geez, You make it sounds like I'm about to die."

"... I just need… a little rest", she weakly added.

"Onee –chan…"

"I'm sorry, Minami. I shouldn't have let you go with me although I saw you trembled when we arrived. I'm such an idiot!" i felt a really big disappointment from inside my heart.

"It's okay… Aki"

"Don't waste your energy on talking. Hold on, Minami."

"A… WAH!"

I moved my left hand from her forehead to her legs then lifted her up. I have to move her to my bed so that she could lay down. Well, my bed is not comfortable, but it is better than the couch.

Huh? Minami… Just now, she threw her arms around my neck!

She… She is sick, so she is not going to use her wrestling move on me now, right?  
After I saw her face, I can make myself cool down. How could I think such a thing like that towards an ill girl?

She has a miserable and sorrowful expression drawn on her usually-cheerful face. This is my first time to see Minami like this. She looked so fragile. It is as if she could break any moment. I can't believe that she is the girl that always bullies me physically and mentally every day.

We make our way through the corridor and meet my sister, who is watching TV at the moment. She is shocked when she saw Minami so powerless on my arms.

"What's wrong with Minami-san, Aki-kun?"

"Shehas a fever!"

I shouted at my sister since I have to be quick. I don't care about anything except taking care of Minami now!

As soon as Minami and I arrived in my bedroom, I was attacked by a strange feeling coming from my brain, and it is gotten worse when I am standing in front of my bed to lay the sick Minami down there. Cou... Could this be what they called a '_Man's strange urge_'?! Just now, it has successfully deluded my eyes and made me think that Minami, who is in my arms, looked **cuter** and much** sexie...**

Ugh, this is tough! But there is no time to think such dirty thoughts!

"Aki… Where am I?"

"Ah...! We are at my bedroom, Minami." I answered just when I came back from my wild imagination.

"Eh? This is wrong! This is just wrong! Let me goooo!" Minami struggled in my arms and moving her legs brutally. What's wrong with laying down a sick person on a bed? I thought you said that you need to take a rest!

"Hey, don't move too much! Otherwise, I will..."

"Baka onii-chan, is onee-chan alright?"

"WAAA!" Minami and I screamed as we fell onto my bed. Hazuki-chan's voice really surprised me. She made me **lose** my balance and accidentally let down my arms where Minami is. But thank God **I** still held her tight! Otherwise, she will hit my bed harshly.

Wait...! So... Minami and **I** are now... together on my… bed?  
This is...! I have to get out of here before it's too late!

…

..

But I can't see anything. I felt like my head just landed on something hard then it was… blackout…  
I tried to move my arms, but I can't. It is blocked by something hard and wet. I also felt that **I** am standing on my knees.

I moved my head backwards, and now I can see again.

"Ugh… My head hurts..." i clenched my teeth, hoping to reduce the pain.

On an important note, I now realize why I felt my head landed on something hard. It was because I landed my head on Minami's chest!

"Minami, I'm sorr- AAAARGH MY AAARM!"

She has just locked my right arm between her legs and pressured my other hand under her back.

"Stop it Minamiiiiiii!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY YOUR HEAD HURTS, YOU IDIOOOT?!  
*Cough cough*

Minami coughed hardly and she loosened her legs-lock. It seems like her fever has gotten even worse.

"Minami!"

"Onee-chan, you must take a rest!"

"I know… Hazuki… But Onee-chan has to do her homework", the red-faced Minami said piece by piece as she stroke Hazuki-chan's hair.

"Aki…"

"Yes? Minami?"

"Bring me my book... I'll do it here."

"Uuh… But..."

What a strong willed girl.

But letting her doing her homework will only worsen her state.  
I don't want her to get worse than this. I certainly reject it!

"You know… Minami… Maybe we can just go on Sunday…"

"No, Aki… Hazuki and I can't do that." *cough cough*

She coughed so hard again. Why? Why she can't delay the date?

"… Our mother is coming on Sunday from Germany just for a day. Hazuki and I definitely can't not-meet her. Do you understand now? So bring me my books here, Aki."

"That's…"

I moved my legs back and about to execute her command, taking her books. However, I stop walking as I saw Hazuki-chan's expression. She looked very sad and gloomy… Anyone who sees her will have the same opinion as I am.

I don't want to cancel our plan at all cost…But…  
…

…

...

No... It won't… It won't be canceled!  
Absolutely not!

"Minami. I've decided", I turned at Minami to remark, "You must sleep now."

"No!"

"Don't you understand what I've just said?!"

"I don't want to cancel our plan tomorrow!" (cough cough)

"Me neither. That's why I will do your homework!" answered I.

"What?"

"… We both know that your math's grades are remarkably bad!"  
"And also, our hand-writing looked very different! It will be a lot of trouble if the teacher find out!"  
"Besides, it will be an all-night long work if _you_ do them all by yourself! You will get sick too and we will have to cancel our plan!"  
"You won't be able to do it alone!"

"Just bring my books here, Aki!" (cough cough)

Her last cough is much worse than before. Maybe it's because Minami talked consecutively without a single pause.

"Rest assured, Minami. I've studied much, much harder than I used to. I also will copy your writing as far as I can."

"I won't let you down…"

"And we will go together with Hazuki-chan tomorrow."

"… And this is not just for you," I clenched my fists.

"This is for Hazuki-chan too!"

"Aki…"

"Onii-chan…"

The siblings are stoned upon hearing my lines.

"Just accept it, Minami. It is the only option we have."

Minami rotated her body from facing me to my room's wall. I can only see her red ears and sweaty slender neck.  
Then I hear her weak, husky voice.

"… You win…"

"Minami…!" Hearing her words just now, I can finally felt a little relieve.

"... The first argument you've ever won against me," she muttered another words.

"Huh. I really want to punch you in the face right now but lucky you, I'm not in a good shape."

You... You still can't stop from that bad habit of yours? I'm trying to save your life here, for God's sake.

"I'm counting on you… Aki…"

"Understood!" I stood up.

"Baka onii-chan! Hazuki wants to help onee-chan too!" Hazuki-chan came at me with such a serious face and grabbed my hands.

"Un! Let's do this, Hazuki-chan!"

"Thank you Aki, Hazuki... Thank you very much"

"Yeah. Good night, Minami. Sleep well."

"Good night onee-chaan!"

I said as I grab Hazuki-chan's soft, little hand. I'm delightful. Hazuki-chan is really nice! She is willing to help me although she is still an elementary student! I walked out from my room with Hazuki-chan's hand on mine, leaving Minami alone.

-_"I'm counting on you, papa..."_

I think I heard Minami's voice or something just now, but I've already closed my room's door.

…

..

I might just be all-talk about doing Minami's homework and all.  
But I will do it with all my might and get this right!  
I am not a man if I fail doing this!


	4. I'm Glad to Have You Here with Me

Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts/バカとテストと召喚獣

By Inoue Kenji

I don't own Baka Test!

* * *

**Me, Minami and Hazuki, and Our Activities**

A Fanfic by Takagi

Beta-edited by Festus Flare

* * *

**Short A/N: Again, thank you very much for your reviews!  
They always motivate me on writing because I can understand how my readers are thinking about this fic!**

Another note: This fic is written from Akihisa's point of view.

* * *

Chapter 4: "I'm Glad to Have You Here with Me"

* * *

"HERE IT COMES!"

….

"AAARGH! IT BITMEEE!"

"HEEEEELP!"

…

GWAH!

I woke up from my wild excruciating imagination. Darn it. What am I supposed to do with this task?! It's like standing on a battlefield and facing an army of terrifying nightmare monsters! They looked as if they are ready to hunt and eat me down!

Back to reality.

It's 9 o'clock and it's been an hour since I did my homework on the dining table. So far, I've only done 5 questions out of 100. Pathetic. After acting all cool like that to Minami, is this all I can do? Is this all what my studies worth? This is frustrating…

"Baka onii-chan, are you alright?"

"Hazuki-chan…"

"You looked awful, onii-chan…" Hazuki-chan frowned. But her frowning is all gone in a speed of light.

"Here! Drink some tea to relax baka onii-chan's mind!"

"Thank you Hazuki-chan."

"Do you need anything else, onii-chan?"

Hazuki-chan, who is sitting next to me, has helped me in facing this hell by bringing me snacks or drinks. She might be worried about me because I've been scratching my head over and over since the first question. Sigh. I shouldn't show any weak expression to her. Making Hazuki-chan worried about me is the least thing I would ever do.

"Aki-kun, how is Minami-chan doing?"

"Oh, Nee-chan."

"Minami is too sick to do her homework, so I'm doing hers and mine…"

"That's too bad, Aki-kun…"

Could it be… That nee-chan is here to help me?  
She should do it since an hour ago!

"I will take care of Minami-san. Please continue do your best, Aki-kun!"

An unbelievably thing I've just heard made me drop my jaw as I see nee-chan making her way to my room, where Minami is sleeping. I can't believe my ears and eyes.

Am I this helpless?

Could this be the end?

Is this it? Am I going to fail the mission now?

"... Baka onii-chan…"

"Yes, Hazuki-chan?" I turned my head towards the speaker, Hazuki-chan.

"Hazuki is really looking forward to go together with onii-chan and onee-chan tomorrow…"

"But sitting together with baka onii-chan like this is enough to make me happy too!" she shouted as she smiles brightly.

Hazuki-chan… She smiles radiantly and even says something to comfort me at such times. I couldn't believe it. What a tough little girl. I must not make her suffer. I know it very well. But the obstacle this time is too hard.

I'm sorry.  
Hazuki-chan.  
Really.  
I'm really a Baka onii-chan.

..Yeah

…

Baka.

….

"_It's not like that, Aki."_

_"Didn't I teach you already how to answer this kind of question?"_

No way! Minami? It can't be! She should be sleeping now!  
I moved my head to where I thought the voice is coming, but I can only see Hazuki-chan.

"What is it, Baka onii-chan?"

"No… Nothing, Hazuki-chan"

…

What is that just now?

"_That's wrong, Akihisa-kun."_

_"You have to turn it into this first, then use this formula"_

Himeji-san!?  
No. There's no way Himeji-san would be here.  
I knew it. This is just my imagination! The memories of Himeji-san and Minami teaching me Mathematics are being replayed by my brain!  
Now I can do it! Wow, my hand won't stop writing!  
If I read it and understand it deeper, this appears to be easy!  
I felt like I've already done this kind of questions countless time when I studied with Minami and Himeji-san! Thank you very much!

If it keeps like this, I will finish it in no time!

Question 6… Easily done!  
Question 7… Done!

"Baka onii-chan? You seem like you could do it now!"

"Yeah! Thanks to Hazuki-chan's sister!"

Question 22…Done!  
It's only been 40 minutes! 78 Questions left!  
I can do it!

Question 25… Do..

...?

WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?  
This question is… SO UNREAL!  
And even I flip the problem sheet again and again, I still can find so many questions I don't understand!

…  
It's over…  
This time, it's really over...

"What is this? I thought you are going to do it with Shimada."

"No, Yuuji. Minami is sick," damn that Yuuji. How could he talk to me when I'm concentrating on doing this set of problems?  
"Huh?"

Wait. Did I just say...

"YUUJI?"

"We are here too. Akihisa."

"HIDEYOSHI! MUTTSURINI!"

"Why are you guys here?"

"Akira-san called us."

Hideyoshi turned his eyes, "And well, for some reason, Ane-ue is really annoying today…"

"Hideyoshi!"

"…Akira-san told me that I can take her photo in bikini as much as I can… GUH!"  
(PFFFFT)  
"…Don't worry. I'm alright."

"Please don't die before you help me, Muttsurini."

"And what about you, Yuuji? What brings you…"

"Shouko intended to sleep with me at my house."

"I knew it. I won't come all the way here if I were you. You are such an idiot, Yuuji."

"Listen, Akihisa", said Yuuji as he patted my shoulder and stared at me with gentle looks.

"She will make me take a responsibility to get her father's support to marry me. And the moment she does that, my life is over. Do you really want to end your friend's life that way?"

"... I'm sorry, Yuuji."

"Whatever. It's not important now since I can stay here tonight. Let's just get to business, Akihisa."

Yuuji and the others are now looking upon my worksheet. At this point, Hazuki-chan went back to my room to accompany Minami and nee-chan.

Nee-chan... She is brilliant. She knew that I will be struggling doing this homework myself. I have to thank her later. Maybe a nice paella will do.

"Hmm… I can't believe this. You are quite good, Akihisa."

"Normally, you won't stand a chance of doing even 6 questions of this homework yet now you almost reached my number."

"Hehe. Thanks to Minami and Himeji-san's lecture! Well, you are almost right, though..."

"By the way, how many questions have you done, Yuuji?" I asked.

"Well, 61 questions"

"That is not 'almost'…"

"I do feel that the difficultness is increasing as the question advances", Yuuji remarked. Hmm... I also felt that too, Yuuji!

"You know, we will be taught about how to finish number 25 when we are in 12th grade."

"I see. That makes sense that Akihisa can't do it."

"Hideyoshi… So you can do it?"

"Well, yeah. I've reached question number 31. I skipped question 25 though."

"I've done it until 30."

"… Wow… You guys are really amazing"

"No worries, Akihisa. We will help each other now. You guys can copy the remaining numbers from me until you reach mine. From then on, it's our real battle!"

"Understood!"

"Listen, my comrades! We come here not to play!"  
"We are here to face these monsters! Together!"  
"Believe we can do it! Stand for each other!"  
"We will defeat whatever that is in our way with all our might!"  
"And we are also here to help our fellow classmate who is sick and unable to do her homework!"  
"So don't fail this mission at all cost!"

"OUGH!"

...

Yuuji, Hideyoshi, Muttsurini…  
Thank you very much…

I sobbed. I can't believe that these guys would help me doing this homework.  
Even though it's raining like a storm outside, they still come and help me.  
**I'm glad to have them here with me.**  
I'm glad that they are my best friends. Although they can be very annoying sometimes.

Yuuji suddenly pulls me towards him and whispers on my ear.

"Well it will be troublesome for you and us too if we let Shimada go with you while still holding that uneasy feeling from her unfinished homework."

"Heeh? How do you know that I will go with Minami, Yuuji?" I asked.

"You said that that brat is here as well. So I assumed that you are going together with her too," he pointed at my room.

"And it seems like Shimada really wants to go even if that would make her neglect her homework."

"Aren't you being too sharp today, Yuuji?"

"Consequently, Akihisa, if Shimada doesn't finish her homework, it will affect her math points, which is very bad for our class' attacking power. So, we will back you up."

"Understood, let's do this, Yuuji!"

"Aki-kun? How is it… Oh, my..." nee-chan suddenly appeared.

"I will add 10 points for that closure. Congratulation."

"Whaaaat? I'm not happy, you know!"

"More importantly, Aki-kun. I have something urgent to do in America. I've already bought the plane ticket yesterday and have to go now. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier…"

"Eeeh? At such hours? When will you come back?"

"As soon as you want, Aki-kun."

"Don't ever come back again then."

Nee-chan then hugged herself and closed her eyes while covering her mouth with her hand, "Aki-kun, do you want to get a farewell kiss from me that badly?"

"No no no! Nevermind!"

Nee-chan has left us for America. She went by taxi to the airport. I hope she'll be alright. I haven't thanked her yet for calling reinforcements for me. I feel bad for this. She really did try her best to be a good sister.  
Now. To honor her effort, I will finish this with all of my might!

"Yuuji"  
"Hideyoshi"  
"Muttsurini"  
"I'm counting on you!"

"Right! Let's do this, Akihisa!"

"Let's go."

"Yeah!"

…

* * *

….

It's 11 PM now. The situation in the living room is awfully dreadful. We have finally passed through hell and managed to finish all of the questions. Yuuji and the others are sleeping on the couch as soon as we finished the homework.

Really. You guys have done it now. Thank you guys.

Aaa finally! Now it's time for me as well to…  
Hmm before I sleep, I want to check on Minami first. How is she doing?

I enter my room and see two figures sleeping on my bed. Moonlight is streaming into the room from the window beside the bed, and it is bright with a vague and a shifty radiance. I approached the thin, small, and hard bed of mine and sit on the floor to look the better at Minami. Oh, it appears that Hazuki-chan also slept on my bed with Minami. The older sister hugged the younger one. They looked so cute and fragile. Poor them. I wish they could rest on a better bed. I'm just glad that my bed could fit them.

I placed my hand slowly on Minami's forehead. Her face is bathed by the soft moon light. Really. Only one word can describe her right now. Beautiful.

...Silly me! I'm about to check on Minami! How could I be drifted away by her unusual beauty?

Put it aside. Let's get serious. I felt Minami's fever is getting abated.  
I'm relieved, Minami.

"Aki…"

"Mi... Minami?! You… You are awake?"

"How… How is the homework?"

"It's done. Don't worry. But I hope my handwriting matches yours. Hehe"

"Thank goodness...  
And... I can't hear any raindrops, has the rain stopped already?"

"Yeah. It has just stopped."  
"It's maybe because Hazuki-chan's _rain doll_ is effective."

Hazuki-chan made a _rain doll_ and hung it by the window in the living room, hoping it can stop the rain and make the next day a clear sunny day.  
Luckily, it's effective!

"I'm glad… Aki…"

"Me too!"

Minami suddenly holds my hand tightly which was on her forehead.  
It is alright to let her, right?  
But her unbelievable next move is…

*chuu*

"Eh?"

"**I'm glad to have you here with me**, Aki."

She... She just pulled my collar and pressed her lips against my cheek softly.  
… This isn't anything like a kiss we had before...  
It cannot be just a mere effort to try to deceive someone. Hazuki-chan is sleeping right now, so I guess I could say that we are alone by ourselves at my room. This is… Could it be that Minami lov...

"It's just a thank you gift from me. Don't…. Don't sweat it!"

"Ri… Right."

Oh. So it's not what I thought it is… She even said it while her eyes bugged out.  
It's disappointing somehow...  
Wait! What am I thinking! I have to sleep now!

"I gotta sleep too. You sleep well, okay? We are going tomorrow morning."

"Yes. I'm looking forward to it, Aki", she gazed deep into my eyes.

"Yeah… Me... Me too."

"Goo… Good Night. Minami"

"Good Night to you too, A… Aki"

*Blam*

I closed my room's door behind me and touched the cheek Minami just kissed. Am I dreaming? Am I getting too tired after we've done the task?  
But as I felt my cheeks burned now, I can convince myself that I am not dreaming at the moment.  
Minami, has just kissed me for real. Even though it was just on my cheek, it made me really happy (it's good that the FFF isn't around). So, Minami can do girlish things too, huh?

Now, the only thing I wanna do is doing my best for tomorrow.

"Ah. Before that. I have to make plans for our activities tomorrow!"

Finally, I spend the rest of my energy to write my plan for tomorrow on a piece of paper, thinking about it all-night long.

...

..

I can't wait!  
I hope we can found nothing but happiness and joy tomorrow...  
I really hope so, Minami, Hazuki-chan!


	5. Three on Train

Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts/バカとテストと召喚獣

By Inoue Kenji

I don't own Baka and Test!

* * *

**Me, Minami and Hazuki, and Our Activities**

A Fanfic by Takagi

Beta-edited by Festus Flare

* * *

**Short A/N: Finally! It's the day Aki goes together with Minami and Hazuki-chan!**

**Thank you for all of your supports!  
Please continue to look forward to my next pieces in this fandom!**

* * *

Another note: This fic is written from Akihisa's point of view.

* * *

Chapter 5: "Three on Train"

* * *

Ugh…  
My head is spinning.  
The last thing I remember is where I fought an army of big devilish monsters with my comrades; Yuuji, Hideyoshi, and Muttsurini. We managed to defeat them all, though I am the only survivor. My comrades have all been slaughtered to protect me. Rest in peace... I won't forget you guys! Never!

Well that is, of course, just my wild imagination to describe how terrifying our math homework is.

Now where am I, actually?

Everything is black. Am I in the middle of sleeping?  
I feel like I'm sitting on a chair… Am I still at the dining table?  
hmm… I need to know where I am. Therefore, I, with all my might, slowly opened my eyes and I stared at a pair of green emerald eyes which appears on my right side of the face.

"Ah! Good Morning, Baka Onii-chan!"

"WA! Hazuki-chan?! You surprised me, Hazuki-chan."

"Geez, Hazuki is about to give onii-chan a wake-up kiss on his cheek, but onii-chan has woken up already…"

"Eh?"

"Hazukiiiii…!"

"Mi… Minami?"

I gazed upon Minami, who is sitting across my seat. She is wearing almost the very same clothes as she wore yesterday when we departed from her house. She has her ivory colored jacket from yesterday, short blue jeans and dark grey t-shirt. Despite her having a flat chest, she looked really attractive and… unusually cuter. As for Hazuki-chan, she is wearing her usual turn-down collar long-sleeved black dress with a red colored one-piece dress under it along with stripped leggings. Both of them are looked fine.

I looked around to check where we are, since I fell asleep and just woke up here.  
Oh, it appears that we are on a train now. Good. I guess they read the plan I wrote on the dining table…  
I'm planning to go to a village near our town and join the autumn festival. I've written all what we will do and things that we will need to bring on that paper. After I finished writing, I changed into my clothes I'm wearing now and prepared what I should bring so that we can go as fast as we can!  
But, how did she manage to bring me all the way here?

"Morning… Aki"

"Go... Good morning to you too! Minami!"

There's been an awkward aura between Minami and I since Hazuki-chan said she wanted to kiss me on my cheek. Thanks to Hazuki-chan, the unforgettable sweet sensation I got from Minami last night is dominating my sense and mind right now. Her thank you gift... Was too powerful to be forgotten. I'm sure Minami, who is sitting on a seat beside our bags and belongings, also feels the same way as I do. Her face is beet red at the moment. Could it be that her health has dropped again? But the last time I checked on her, her fever has gradually decreased.

I think it's best for me to ask her one more time.

"Minami, how are you? Are you feeling any better now?"

"Yes, Aki. Thanks to you and Akira-san. And of course Hazuki-chan helped a lot too!"

"Ahahaha! I'll do anything for you, onee-chan! Now I'm glad that onee-chan is fresher and healthier and we can go together in this clear day!"

"Yes! Yes! Thank you very much, Hazuki! Onee-chan wouldn't be here if it weren't because of you."

"Really, Onee-chan?"

"Absolutely! We all won't be here if Hazuki-chan didn't take care of me when I did the task. Also, we won't be here if Hazuki-chan didn't make that _rain doll_!"

"Hueeee… I can't believe it. Am I really that helpful, baka onii-chan?"

"Of course!"

"Am I going to be a good wife, baka onii-chan?"

"Yes! I'm certain!"

"Then, will you marry me in the future, baka onii-chan?"

"Yes! Of co… Wait…"

"What did you just say to my sister, Aki?! "

"N… No, Minami. I was… I was just… GUAAH! MY SHOULDER! GIVE UP! GIVE UUUUUP!"

"I WON'T LET YOU HITTING ON MY SISTER, IDIOOOT!

….

"…Eh? Uuuuh…."

Minami suddenly stopped her harsh violence and quickly sit back on her seat. It's as if she's just realized something vital that even has made her stop her hobby. I, who has been released by the she-wrestler, looked around our seat, and hastily do the same thing as Minami.

"_Ah… So good to be young"_

"_Yeah, I really envy their youth"_

_"No matter how you look at it, they look like a high-school couple"_

"_That idiot-looking boy is very lucky then, for having such a really cute girlfriend…"_

"_Could it be that that little girl over there is their daughter?"_

Hey, that's too much already!

It turns out that without us noticing, almost all of the people in this car raised their body from their seats to see the ruckus caused by Minami and I. Maybe it really is an absurd scenery for two people with gender difference to do a wrestling show like Minami did to me.  
This is maybe why Minami stopped bullying me. Darn it. This is so embarrassing! I have to do something to liquefy our situation so it can be natural again.

Ah, that reminds me…

"Minami, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Aki?"

"How do you manage to bring me from my house to this train?"

"I asked Yuuji and the others to help me. They are the one who brought you here."

"Oh so that's how it's done..."  
"Wait! Don't tell me that..."  
"They are here with us?!"

"Well… About that…"

"No they are not, baka onii-chan! Onee-chan also asked muscular onii-chan, cute onii-chan, and silent onii-chan to leave the three of us alone when we have reached the train station!"

"Hazukii! You _baka_! Why do you have to tell Aki?"

"Is… Is that true Minami?"

"Ah… That's… Um… You know…"  
"Ummmm…"

Minami blushed. She is as red as the crab from a certain American cartoon I watch on TV every Sunday.  
As I watch her reddening her face, I also feel an uneasy pressure on my chest.  
What is this? And despite being uneasy, why do I feel my lips smiling?

Darn it... I think Minami noticed my smile as she ceased talking. And what shocking me is that she answers my smile by smiling back at me brightly.  
This is weird but as we stare upon each other, I felt like the time has stopped and the surroundings became blurry. It's as if we are the only ones that are in this car.

I woke up from my imagination as I heard Hazuki-chan's voice.

"Ah, look, look, baka onii-chan! It's _Mount Fuji_!"  
"Wooow, It's really beautiful!"

"I've only seen it in photos or postcards. But in reality, it is really beautiful…"

"Of course!"  
"Welcome to Japan, Minami!"  
"It is where everything is beautiful!"

"Then, could you please tell me everything about Mount Fuji, travel-guide Aki?" Minami teased me.

"Of course I can! Every citizen of Japan should know anything about it!"

"Oh yeah? Try then!"

"... It is extremely beautiful."

"..."

"Is that all?"

"Uhh..."

Minami and Hazuki-chan laughed at me. I'm very embarrassed because I forgot even the rough detail of Mount Fuji, yet I'm happy, very happy that I could make them smile. But, I think there is something off here. What is it…  
Wait. Did we just pass... _Mount Fuji_?  
No. This can't be true.  
Don't tell me that she…

"Minami."

"What, Aki?"

"Did you read my note on my dining table?"

"Of course I did. If I did not, we won't be in this train now."

"Could you please pass me the ticket?"

"Here you go. I was confused when I read your note."  
"If we are going to go to place that far, you should have told us beforehand, Aki!"

I take the ticket from her hand and…  
JUST AS I THOUGHT!

"Luckily, I brought extra clothes for Hazuki and I..."

"Minami… You…", I cut in.

"What is it now, Aki?"

"This is not our destination"

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHH?"

Minami… At such times, how could you…  
I know your reading skill is very bad, but to think that you'll be mistaken at such times!  
I hope this will not be a threat for us to enjoy this trip...  
to Kyoto.


	6. Sister Havoc

Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts/バカとテストと召喚獣

By Inoue Kenji

I don't own Baka and Test!

* * *

**Me, Minami and Hazuki, and Our Activities**

A Fanfic by Takagi

Beta-edited by Festus Flare

* * *

**Author's note: This might be too late already, but I have to thank **_**Sun Setsuna, Welsh93, Maxus Mel, Albertoimana, Das Spion, WilliamStockholmandco, mikeyblitz21, AbyssOfMemories, **_**and my other precious reviewers, readers, and subscribers for doing the favor reading and/or reviewing. Honestly. They really encouraged me to write. Once again, thank you very much and please continue to support "Me, Minami and Hazuki, and Our Activities" until its ending (And please support the author Inoue Kenji as well!) c:**

**Sorry for the unusual long A/N. Here goes chapter 6. I hope it can satisfy you.**

* * *

Another note: This fic is written from Akihisa's point of view.

* * *

Chapter 6: "Sister Havoc"

* * *

==o==

I asked Minami to give me my green-colored rucksack which is sitting comfortably next to her. How nice of you, my rucksack, for not needing to be panic to this mislead journey and you even have someone bring you everywhere. If I die, I really wish to be reborn as one of your family, my rucksack!

I open its zipper slowly and see what is inside. Hopefully, I brought enough clothes since I thought that we are going to stay for tonight. Oh, thank God. I brought an extra shirt and jeans! Well, I remember that I prepared it last night just in case if rain happened to fall once more during our trip.  
Hmm, let's see, I also brought my toothbrush, a pair of thick socks, a jacket, a small white rag, and some medicines. Okay! I think this is sufficient for a two days one night trip!

"Hey, Aki. They are going to offer drinks and snacks. What do you want to drink?"

Oh. The stewardess came with a black pushcart which usually contains snacks and a box of ice to tend cold drinks.

"Hmm… I think I will buy two cans of cola!"

"Two? Isn't that too much?"

"Well, just in case. It's been a while since I drank cola. Because nee-chan always forbids me to…"

"Okay then... What about you, Hazuki?"

"Strawberry juice!" Hazuki-chan answered her sister eagerly.

"Okay… Then I will order orange juice"  
"Two colas, a strawberry juice and a… err… Two cups of orange juice, please!" Minami said to the stewardess.

"Roger that, madam! Please wait!" answered the high-spirited train stewardess as she bends down to grab our drinks from the pushcart.

"Hey. You've just flamed me for ordering two cans of cola. But you yourself ordered two cups of your juice. How despicable, Minami…"

"Well… It's because I need extra nutrition!"

"Ah! I see. That makes sense then. I am sorry Minami. For not noticing earlier."

"How could you forget it? You know that my health is not well recently."

"Eh? I thought you were saying about your tits need extra nutrition!"

"I'm. Going. To kill you."

"I'M SORRY!"

The stewardess gives me my colas first since they don't need to be poured in a plastic glass, unlike Minami and Hazuki-chan's juices.

It's been a while for me to drink soft drinks. Since nee-chan stayed at my apartment, she forbids me to consume any unhealthy ransom. That's why I will treasure one of this. I put one of the can inside my bag then placed it under my feet.

"Thank you very much!"

"You are welcome!"

"Ooooh… My, my… Ufufufu…" the lady stewardess covers her mouth as her giggling sound can be heard.

"Eh? What's wrong, stewardess-san?"

"Ah! Nothing! It's just that, lately, it's rare to see high-school student couple to go together by train! Not to mention a couple with a little girl!"

"Cou… Couple?" Minami and I said in unison. Maybe we look like it after all. Darn it.  
I'm sure that Minami will be kicking my butt after this. I'm checking if she having her usual killing intent or not by taking a quick glance. But Instead of her usual terrifying glare, my eyes meet a soft vague from Minami's. I instantly get an uneasy pressure again.

"Oh… How cute! You both are blushing together! Fufufu... And I assume that you are this beautiful lady's little sister, aren't you? What's your name, cute little girl?"

"My name is Hazuki! Nice to meet you!"

"What a polite child… Okay. I have to go now. I hope Hazuki-chan can enjoy this trip with nee-chan and her lover! If you need anything, please just call me by pressing that button, okay?"

"Okayyyy!"

The stewardess lady pushes her cart again and continues offering drinks to other passengers. I bet she is going to bring out the subject of two high-school students and a little girl going on a date again to other passengers. This is bad. If our activity continues to spread like this, they even might as well publish this at the newspaper or magazine or even worse, the internet! My life is over! Is this what Yuuji was afraid of?

... Maybe I was just overthinking here.  
When I think about it once more, it is not that bad, actually. I mean, really! Everyone in the city will recognize me and I will become famous! Maybe famous enough to get someone interested in making an entertainment business contract with me! But… The whole world will also deem about me and Minami going out… Hmm... Can I tolerate that?  
By the way, I'm curious about something…

"Hey, Minami"

"What, Aki?"

"I thought your mother from Germany will visit your house tomorrow… And now that we are going to go to Kyoto, we will need to stay in an inn for a night. Can you still manage to meet her?"

"I think we can, if we go back to our city by tomorrow's earliest train."  
"Do you care about it, Aki? For us meeting our mother?"

"What? Obviously! This is a mother we are talking about!"

"Tha… Thank you for that, Aki…"  
"But you know…"

"What is it?"

"You don't really need to concern about it", she glanced away from my eyes.  
"My mom will understand.."  
"And moreover…"

"Hm?"

"T… This is our trip together, you should be more concerned about Hazuki and I…"

"Oh, you are right! We can use this trip to forget our school for a moment! They say it's good to do it once in a while!"

"… That's true too, but… Sigh… Whatever… You really are a _baka_"

"Heee? Did I say something wrong?"

"Baka onii-chan, what onee-chan meant is to look after onee-chan and Hazuki without thinking about any other unnecessary things!"

"Hazukiiii!"

"What, onee-chan? It is true, right?"

"It doesn't matter whether it is true or not! This guy is so stupid and mentally sick. He won't understand girls' feelings!"

"How rude, Minami! I understand girls' feelings!" I said quickly to reject Minami's statement. Upon hearing my line, Minami's eyes widened. Shocked, huh? Of course I understand!

"Eh? Re… Really?"

"My sister is a girl too, so I know. And rather than me not understanding it, I think you are the one who is impossible to understand that painful feeling, Minami!"

"Pa… Painful?"

"Yep! When girls move around too much, she'll feel hurt on her back! My sister said that it's due-to big breasts or something. That's why I believe that you -JUST BROKE MY FOOT!" I screamed as hard as I can as Minami stomped my sorry foot.

"Haven't you mocked my chest too much today? You are lucky that we are on a train now! Take thiiissss!" she yelled as she gives more pressure to my foot.

"I'm sorry, Minamiiiii! That's what my sister only taught me about girls' feelings!" I cried.

"Hazuki, please open the window!"

"What do you want to do, onee-chan?"

"Onee-chan is just going to throw this perverted guy!"

"Stop, Minami! Stooop! Hazuki-chan! Please don't open it at all cost! AH! Why did you open the window, Hazuki-chan?"

"Ahahaha! I'm just messing with you!"

"Oh so that's the case, huh? It is fine then! Hahaha!"

"…Eh?"

Suddenly I felt my legs are elevated too and Minami swings me towards the opened window.

"Fly through the window, you idiot!"

"Hold it MINAMI! Stop! Stooop! Alright! I'll do anything you ask!" I cried. There is no way that I will let myself die just like that.

"Really? Then…"

Minami drops me to the car's floor. What a relieve. I thought I was a goner. My body still hot because the cold morning air that came through the window. Ugh... my foot Minami just stomped on hurts! I think my ankle joint has just been dislocated! Despite her looks, Minami is a very, very terrifying figure! Her eyes widened as wide as they could and her thin yet vigorous hands are clenching and strained as if they are ready to grip my neck. Maybe it's best for me to not bring that flat-chest topic out once more.

"So what do you want, Minami-sama…" I reluctantly ask.

"I… I want you to…"

"Onee-chan! I'm going to the bathroom!"

"Ah! Hazuki! I forgot that you are here as well! O-Okay. You may go…"

"Wait, Hazuki-chan! Who knows what your sister will do to me after this? Don't leave me alone please!"

"I'm sorry baka onii-chan… Hazuki-chan can't hold it any longer!" she said as she ran to the bathroom that is located near the railcar's automatic sliding entrance door. Agh… There goes my savior, Hazuki-chan… Now that I can't escape from Minami's evil grip, maybe it's better for me to be a good boy by fulfilling her wish. But…

"Minami."

"What? I haven't finished up my request!"

"You know… We are in the middle of our trip, so… We can't cause a ruckus or be flashy. People would gaze at us with weird stares"

"Eh…? I… Uh…  
"You… Do you, by chance, know what am I going to ask?"

"Of course I am"

"A… Aki? So you do know?"

Huh? Why is her face beet red?  
She really wants to beat me up that bad, huh? Geez, what am I to her actually? A heavy boxing bag?  
My heart skips a beat as Minami suddenly placed both of her hands towards my knees and leans her body from her seat towards me.

"Then, A… Aki. I want you to…"

…..

….

"_EVERYBODY FREEZE!"_

Eh, what was that? There are a group of people wearing black clothes suddenly coming in from the car behind and in front of ours.  
They also brought guns! Don't tell me, this is a…  
TRAIN HIJACK?

"Minami, wait!" I whispered as I slowly pulled the leaning Minami towards me then placed her at Hazuki-chan's seat.

"W… What happened, Aki?"

"This train is hijacked!"

"Aki! Look!"

No way!

"_DON'T EVEN DARE TO MOVE A SINGLE FINGER OR ELSE…"_

_"I'M GOING TO SHOOT THIS LITTLE GIRL AND BLOW UP THIS WHOLE CAR!"_

_"_Huee..."

"Hazuki-chan!"

"Onii-chan!"

"_Ah! Didn't I say not to move?"_

"STOP! ALRIGHT, I GOT IT! I GOT IT!"

"Consider yourself lucky. I will forgive you this time. Just go back to your seat, brat!"

"Ugh..."

"Onee-chan... Onii-chaan..."

"Don't worry, Hazuki-chan. It will be alright."

*sob*  
"Ha...Hazukiii..." *sob*

"Damn right! It will be alright if you all do what we ask, brats!"

I sit back to my seat again.  
Those filthy men! How dare them, seizing a little girl like Hazuki-chan!  
I absolutely won't forgive them! How low!  
Why does this trip of ours always struck by these unexpected obstacles!?  
Hazuki-chan, please be strong. I will find a way to save all of us!

=/=


	7. Akihisa in Action

Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts/バカとテストと召喚獣

By Inoue Kenji

I don't own Baka and Test!

* * *

**Me, Minami and Hazuki, and Our Activities**

A Fanfic by Takagi

Beta edited by Festus Flare

* * *

**Author's note: Thank you **_**Sun Setsuna, Welsh93,**__**misslaly19**__**,**__**Mikeyblitz21, Das Spion, Nerubian Assassin, and Anonymous(all of em) for reading and reviewing. I'm deeply sorry if chapter 6 didn't do good and unsatisfying. It might be a failure gamble. But I hope this longest chapter i've ever made (LOL) could make up my mistake. **_

That said, here goes chapter 7! Sorry for my bad English! I still need a beta reader for this fic. There will be plenty of mistakes here.

* * *

Another note: This fic is written from Akihisa's point of view.

* * *

Chapter 7: "Akihisa in Action"

* * *

As far as I could see, there are two people at the back door with heavy guns and three people at the front door, including the leader who has Hazuki-chan. They are all fully armed. What about the other railway cars? Are they also hijacked? If they are not, maybe we could have hope.

By the way, this train didn't stop at all although we passed a station. They must have threatened the driver. I'm lucky that we still have a long way to get to Kyoto. I feel sorry for those whose destination have already passed though.

How could they do such things? I thought being an adults means that they can think which is right and which is wrong. But look at what they did. They took Hazuki-chan, a little girl, as a hostage! How impudent!

"_Listen, we only want one thing: To release our leader from prison! Until they release him, I will not let go any of you nor stop this train! I'm now negotiating with the police chief officer! You all better pray for him to fulfill our wish! HAHAHAHAHA", _I heard a guy talking through the intercom, which is located at the both side of this car. What a creepy laugh that was. I'm asking myself, does this mean that they also got the train driver? The locomotive is only one railcar away from here and I heard that they got a bomb hidden somewhere in this car? So, is this a suicide mission?

Damn it. Just release that leader of insolent low people, officer! My life is on the line here!

What can I do, what can I do? Ah! I remember! I have a can of cola in my bag!  
I take my rucksack and take the cola, then shake it. With this, maybe I can blind them!

"What are you doing at such times!?" Minami yelled at me.

"I'm making this cola carbonate so that I can stun those guys if they happen to ask me a drink!"

*Tuririri*

I quickly put my can of cola back to my bag and stop my phone from ringing before the black-clothed men recognize it. I changed my phone into silent mode before I look at the message that just came in.

Oh it's just Yuuji.

-Y-

"_Hey, how are you doing with Shimada?"_

"_You should make sure you to make her happy otherwise she'll kick your butt! Be careful!"_

_-Y-_

Damn you, Yuuji. I pressed the keypad on my phone to reply Yuuji's message.

-A-

"_I'm sorry, Yuuji. I might have failed to amuse her already_"

"_Our railcar got hijacked by a group of armed people with bomb. And Hazuki-chan is also taken as a hostage"_

_-A-_

Send.

"Who was it, Aki?" I heard Minami's voice, asking me.

"It's just Yuuji", I answered as I sighed.

"Oh", was just all she responded. But then, I hear her voice again, calling my name.

"…Hey, Aki…"

I turned my head now to see Minami, who is sitting at Hazuki-chan's seat now, "Minami… Are you alright?"

"Ho… How could you say I'm alright? That is my little sister over there!"

"I know, Minami. I'm also feeling desperate."

"But what can I do…?"

"I don't know! Turn into a superhero or something! Save my sister!" *sob*

"I am not a superhero… Minami. I'm just an idiot. A super idiot, for letting Hazuki-chan go by herself. I should have accompanied her back then", I said feeling guilty.

Minami suddenly tilts her body and rest on my shoulder. Her face is warm and her tears are flooding, making my light-blue cotton shirt all wet.

"No, Aki. I'M the idiot. I failed to read your note. If only I read it right… Hazuki-chan… My sister won't be taken as a hostage like that" *sob*

"Minami…"

She looked so fragile now...  
If only I could think up of some plan to save us all. I'm sorry, Minami…  
But before that, what should I do to comfort her now? I don't want to have my shirt get any wetter than this… Hmm, what do people usually do at a time like this?  
Oh, right… Maybe that would do. I once saw that on a movie…

"It will be okay, Minami. Trust me", I said as I smile while stroking her head with my left hand. Yep. This is what people usually do!

"A… Ki"

Minami slowly moved her left hand towards my right hand and held it tightly, filling up the gap between my fingers. Her grip is really strong and I can feel her hand tensing. She must be really afraid right now. I continue stroking her head until I suddenly felt my phone vibrate once again.

-Y-

"_WHAT? ARMED PEOPLE?_"

"_ARE YOU SERIOUS, AKIHISA?"_

"_That is very bad. If they could get through the security check back at the station then it is very likely that they have a train operator's employee as a spy! It will be very risky to take on those guys if this spy is around! The spy might be the one who is holding the bomb's remote control!  
"Can you tell how many of those hijacker that are in your railcar, Akihisa? And also, search for the spy. The spy might still wear the train steward uniform and might be residing inside your railcar. Reply this ASAP if you want to live!"_

_-Y-_

I don't quite get the hang on of what Yuuji just texted me. So is he trying to make a plan for me? OK then. I will give him the information he needed. I gently pushed the crying Minami from my shoulder so that I can observe secretly at the front then back door to re-count the people in black.

2 people at the back door and 3 at the front door. I can't find any steward or stewardess here.

-A-

"_Yuuji. I find 2 people by the back door and 3 who have Hazuki-chan at the front entrance. I can't find any steward or stewardess in my railcar. But I know that there is at least one of those guys in the locomotive, controlling the driver._"

-A-

Send.

I hope Yuuji can come up with some plan! I'm counting on you, Yuuji!

"Aki, are you planning something?" Minami asked.

"Yeah. Yuuji and I"

"Sakamoto? Can we trust him?"

"Of course, Minami. He is our class' rep that always has unbelievably brilliant plans that leads us to our victory over class war with our forces", I said to convince her.

"Okay, then. I trust you guys."

"Please tell me if I can be a help, Aki."

"Yeah. Now let's wait for Yuuji's message."

"Alright…"  
"Aki, can you tell me how is Hazuki doing? I can't see her from here…"

"Sure"

I tilted my head to see Hazuki-chan who is sitting on the first seat while turning her head this way too, making our eyes meet.

"_Hazuki-chan, are you alright?"_ I moved my mouth to ask Hazuki-chan without any voice. Hmm? I can see her moves her mouth too… Is she trying to reply me?

"_Onii-chan! These bad guys…"_

"What are you doing, brat! Talking to your onii-chan?"

Oh no. He noticed us!

"KYAH!"

"Hey! What are you doing?! Let go of her!" I stand up.

"This is the last time, brat! If you try to do something weird, I'll make sure that you won't get another chance!"

"Ugh… Hazuki-chan…"

"I'm okay, baka onii-chan! Don't worry!"

Hazuki-chan is really tough. She even told me not to worry.  
Really. You wouldn't find any girl like Hazuki-chan in this world!

"She said she is okay and told us not to worry, Minami."

"Thank God…"

"Hazuki-chan is really something. How can she be so firm and tough although she is still a little girl?"

"She… She is just like that, Aki. Always spirited, impregnable, and optimistic"

"That's why I don't want something bad happened to her… I've failed to protect her, Aki."

"Don't concern about it too much, Minami. It's not like we know what will come. A train heist is too unpredictable after all."

"But really. It's amazing that Hazuki-chan can stay strong although being held as a hostage."

I feel my phone vibrates in my jeans' pocket once more. I quickly open the inbox and scanned Yuuji's message with my eyes.

-Y-

"_You are very lucky, Akihisa_. _There is a big chance to steal the train back!_"

"_Listen, your train is heading to Maijima city station right now. 30 minutes from there, your train will enter a very long tunnel that located near 'Lake of Kirin', 'Kokuangyo Tunnel'. It will take around 13 seconds to reach the end of the tunnel with your train's speed and 5 seconds for a bullet train."_

"_Now, the plan is to fully take advantage of the 13 seconds to stun them in the darkness. Don't worry about the bomb it will be their latest move if something happens."_

"_You can do it easily with your iron bracelet"_

…

Iron bracelet? Did I bring that thing?

I checked my bag once again.  
Extra clothes, a toothbrush, a pair of thick socks, a jacket, a small white rag, and some medicines…  
So I didn't bring my iron bracelet?!  
Eh? I have just realised that my rucksack has a pocket inside it...  
MY IRON BRACELET! Great! With this we can fight back! Now let's back to Yuuji's plan.

"_First, wait until your train reaches the tunnel."_

"_As soon as you've seen 'Kirin Lake', place your iron bracelet on. Then, activate it while the train is still in the tunnel and move your beasts towards them quickly. They shouldn't have noticed any of your beasts, so, during the period, hit their heads to send them unconscious. But be careful, it is still 11 AM and it's very bright outside. This sudden change in brightness may blind not only the terrorists, but you and your beasts as well. So I recommend to close your eyes until your railcar gets through the tunnel. You can collaborate with Shimada to tell you if the railcar has passed through. It will be okay if you open your eyes slowly after the train has gotten through the tunnel. It will be easier for your eyes to get used to the brightness that way. On an important note, If you succeed, the other passengers might scream of happiness. At this time, you must quickly ask them to be quiet and act as if they are still being threatened"_

"_Good luck, Akihisa. The other passengers' lives are in your hands"_

_-Y-_

Minami's, Hazuki-chan's and the other passengers' lives are at my hand. That's right. I must succeed at all cost!

"Minami, I need your help…"

…

Time goes by…

Our train has passed Maijima City Station 28 minutes ago.

It is 2 minutes left until we arrived at 'Lake of Kirin' and enter 'Kokuangyo Tunnel' now.

My heart is beating at an abnormal speed since I am burdened by this dead-or-alive mission that has to be succeeded no matter what. If I fail, they will kill the people I cared about. I absolutely won't let it. But what if I am the one who die? Well, it's better than having more people die though.

"Minami, are you ready?" I called her name. She responded by nodding her head.

"Yes"

"Look, Minami, if I happen to fail this mission and get killed, I want you to…"

"Don't say something like that!"

We finally can see the beautiful 'Lake of Kirin'. It is a very wide lake around mountains. Now, now, enough for the impression… Well this could be my last chance to see such beautiful scenery but let's just focus.

"Minami, wish me luck."

"Aki" She held my hand.

"I believe in you. Please save my sister!"

"Understood!"

The pitch-black darkness fills in this railcar at an instant, a signal for me to commence my plan.

"AWAKEN!"

As soon as I said the keyword, the ESB field covers this whole railcar quickly.

"DOUBLE SUMMON!"

With my iron bracelet, I can summon 2 of my summoned beasts. After they appeared, I moved one of them to both of the entrances where the bad guys are guarding. I closed my eyes as my beasts reach the entrances. Minami touched my right hand. Maybe she is afraid if something happened to me. Ah! But that can't happen! Silly me!

After a few seconds, I suddenly felt Minami give more pressure on my hand and saying that the train has just passed through. I moved my beast quickly, fast enough to hit their heads, making them unconscious and so does my beast at the other entrance door. They are not fighting back. Maybe it is due-to the sun's light, making their eyes blind for a moment.

Now that I can see them again, I move my beast to tie them with their belt and put away their weapons and communicators.

The other passengers in this railcar shriek in happiness. But I quickly ask them to stay quiet and keep panic, as if they are still threatened. I need to advance to my next plan, conquering the locomotive. But first, I have to check if they have the remote.

"Hahaha. Are you searching for the remote? You are quite a brave brat!"

"But let me be honest; we don't have it with us."

"If you don't quickly find it, this whole train will be exploded!"

"Then tell me where it is! Are you planning to kill yourself?"

"You really just a kid, aren't you?! Hahaha!"

"What?!"

It will take forever if I keep listening to them.  
I ask an adult male passenger to keep an eye on them while making my way through the next car and then to the locomotive.

As soon as I reach it, I found no one is standing there but the driver himself. Don't tell me… HE IS THE SPY?

The driver, whose face looked like a sewer rat, turned his body towards the entrance door where I am standing at and tightened his cap. He then gazes at me with scary fierce sharp eyes that pierce deeply into my soul.

"You…" he said.

Suddenly I'm getting pushed from behind and enter the driver's room even deeper.  
It appears that there are two people at my back, closing the entrance door and locking it. Darn it! I'm trapped!

They also lock my arms tightly, making me unable to move.

"UGH! LET ME GO!"

The driver leaves his driving seat and stared towards my eyes with a psycho looking face. I can feel my legs tremble due-to his gaze.

"Do you have any last words?" he said as he put out a gun from his suit.

"Ugh!"

"By the way, it's finally over. Aren't you happy now?"

"What the heck are you talking about, psycho guy?!"

"I mean…"  
"It's over now…  
"For you", said he as he reloaded the magazine and aim at me again.

"AH STOP!"

"You first. Then, I will blow up this train!"

"STO…"

*BANG!*

…..

…

* * *

…

...

...

Eh? I'm still alive? How? Why? Or… Is this an afterlife?  
Huh? What is this? Color papers?

"_DEAR PASSENGERS, WELCOME TO THE NEWLY BUILT TRAIN STATION, 'IZUMISAKA STATION'! HAVE A BLAST EVERYONE!"_

Am I dreaming? That psychotic driver just said that through the intercom! Is he mentally retarded or is it me who misheard it? But I also heard people clapping their hands and shrieking out of joy and excitement!

"Yeah, kid. This is just a mock train heist to celebrate the newly built train station in this town, Izumisaka Station."

"So… The whole hijack is only an act? But why do these guys lock my arms real tightly?"

"I'm sorry. To get the passengers' trust, we have to put some effort… And you are fighting back after all."

What kind of excuse is that?

"And what about the people who are supposed to get off at previous stations you just passed?"

"Apparently, we can do this attraction since there is nobody to get off at those stations"  
"And not to mention, we choose your car because the passengers in your car happen to have the same direction as yours, all of them."

"So, that's the case, huh…"

I'm relieved.

Very, very relieved.

"And to make up with the passengers, we will give you a free coupon to stay for a night at ANY inn or hotel at Kyoto! Here take this!"

"REALLY!? Lucky!"

"We deeply sorry for the misconduct. But it is thrilling, right? Hahaha"

"You almost killed me, you know..."

..

..

* * *

After having a short conversation with the driver, I return to my railcar to find Minami and Hazuki-chan hugging each other. The other passengers have their eyes on them. I also couldn't help myself from smiling. Honestly, how could they do something terrible as separating those two siblings? I mean, the mock train heist is just too random and not funny at all. Well, we got what we deserved though: a free staying coupon!

I ran to where our seat is and suddenly Hazuki-chan flies toward me.

"Baka onii-chan! You were very cool back then!"

"Hahaha! Thank you Hazuki-chan. I feel kind of like a fool though"

"I actually tried to tell baka onii-chan the truth, since Hazuki-chan has already told before they do the attraction!"

"WHAAAAT?"

They are really annoying. I was worried about Hazuki-chan very much during the heist!  
Ah. I'm so embarrassed… But thanks to them, we can stay at any inn or hotel at Kyoto! We are blessed!

Me, Minami, and Hazuki are now sitting again at our seats. Peacefully.

"Geez. They really got me!"

"Yeah, your face is still swollen, Minami!"

"Of course! It is my sister who they took as hostage!"

"Actually, Onee-chan, they took Hazuki because there are no people in the first railcar that were willing to volunteer."

"Eh? Why did Hazuki-chan agree?" I'm dumbfounded.

"Because… Hazuki is told that I will get baka onii-chan's photos while he was trying to rescue me. Helping his lovely wife is a husband's main job, right? I want to get those pictures!" Hazuki-chan said as she smiles.

"Ahahaha…" I couldn't respond to that. So I just let out a small laugh.

"So where are the photos, Hazuki?"

"Here!" Minami took the photos as soon as Hazuki-chan hands her an envelope.  
"Hazuki is quite disappointed of the photo though! They only took a few photos of me!"

"EEEEEH? WHAT'S WITH THESE PHOTOS?" she cried as soon as she saw the photos.

"What's wrong, Minami?" I lowered down the photos which are in Minami's hand to take a glance.  
"HUH? WHAT'S WITH THESE PHOTOS!?"

They are photos of me and Minami at our seat (secretly taken I think), when Hazuki-chan was taken as a hostage! Look! It is when Minami cried out loud, there is also a photo where I stroked Minami's head! This is taken when Minami was about to tell her wish just before the mock train heist started! There is also a photo of Minami and I staring at each other? Eh? When did this happen?  
This one is taken when we encountered the stewardess! And there are SO MANY photos of Minami beating me up!

Luckily for me, I'm sure Minami will burn these photos for good!

"Aki, can I keep these photos?"

"Eh? Why? It's embarrassing…"  
"But I think you can keep it if you want. It will be a lot of trouble if nee-chan or the FFF find it…"

"E-Embarrassing?"  
"Do… Do you feel embarrassed because it was with me?"

Hmm... Her question is tricky.  
But people hate such feeling as embarrassment right? So...

"No, of course you got it wrong, Minami! Eh? Wait, Minami... UGAAAGH!"

"Idiot!"

Minami punched my cheek, sending me instantly into an unconscious state.  
Well, I find it helpful because I really need sleep.  
Yeah. That's right. A very good sleep. I was still sleepy before the attraction and I'm feeling tired because of it. Good night, Minami, Hazuki-chan!  
I hope our activities today are going to be fun without any other obstacles.


	8. Welcome to The City of Culture

Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts/バカとテストと召喚獣

By Inoue Kenji

I don't own Baka Test!

* * *

**Me, Minami and Hazuki, and Our Activities**

A Fanfic by Takagi

Beta-edited by Festus Flare

* * *

**A/N: Words in bold mean happen in the past. **  
Some of the conversation is from the light novel.

This fic is written in Akihisa's point of view.

* * *

Chapter 8: "Welcome to the City of Culture, Kyoto"

* * *

…

Hmmm… Where am I? It looks so blurry, I cannot identify my location. I can only see a figure—a girl with a ponytail and a yellow ribbon. I cannot see her face as she is with her back turned to me. However, her voice, I can hear it… vaguely. It turned out that she is the girl I have known for a year and a half, Shimada Minami, a very violent girl whose hobby is beating me to a pulp every day.

"_Aki…"_

"_What is it, Minami?"_

"_I feel… Different..."_

"_Ha?"_

I walked my feet to approach her so that I can get a better look of Minami. However, she suddenly turned her body towards me and threw her arms around my shoulders. Wh… what is she thinking actually? I can feel her breasts- I mean... her chest, pressed against mine!

… Huh?

Wait...  
The Minami I have always known is somehow different in my mind…

"_Aki, what should I do? Look here…_" she held my head and moved it downwards.

"_UGAHHH!_"  
*pfft*

…

….

"WAAAAAA!"

*pant pant*

"Aki?! What happened?"

"Minami!"

"E… Eh?"

"Hmm… No boobs, I see. Okay! I'm back to reality! Banzaaaai!"

So we are still on the train, sitting on the very same seat; the blushing Minami facing me and Hazuki-chan, who is sleeping right now, sits next to me.

Now that everything is clear, I'm sure that I'm awake now! I'm relieved! What a nightmare that was… Well, it was not that bad actually. The Minami in my dream got large boobs! They were as big as Himeji's! Really. If I was about to go to a class where there are two girls with amazing big breasts, the boys in my class will never be able to live a single day! Well, Muttsurini and I, that is. But I have made sure that now I am no longer dreaming as I have checked if this is the real world by squeezing the chest of Minami, who is sitting on her seat in front of me!

. . .  
Shit.

"IDIOOOOOOT!"

"UAH, MINAMI! WAIT! I'M SO… GYAAAAA!"

There goes my right arm.

"ECCHI!"

There goes my… I don't know. I passed out already. But I can still hear Minami yelling at me. Geez, you just beat me up 'til I fainted, Minami.

"Hey! Don't faint, Aki! Kyoto station is the next stop!"

"Oh, is that so?" I opened my eyes again. My body is still hurt like hell, but what can I do?

"Yeah. Make sure you don't lose your consciousness so I can punish you!"

"PLEASE STOP MINAMIII! I AM SORRY, I AM SORRY!" said I while bowing at her.

Minami looked very threatening, especially when she is clenching her fists. I can see an ominous wicked aura coming out from her body. Well, that is to be expected. I think I have done something obscene. That is why I'm begging for her forgiveness now.

"… Geez, Aki", Minami lowered her temper. She then touches her chest that I've just put my hand on them a while ago and said, "I… If you want my chest that badly, you must be patient until they grow at least until they are on the same level as Kirishima-san's so I am not this embarrassed…"

"Minami's on the same size as Kirishima-san's? I wonder if that time will come"

"Grr…"

HUH!? Damn my stupid mouth! It is so hard being an honest human! Minami suddenly took her bag and pulled out something from it.

"Wait, Minami? What's with those tasers? How come you have them? Don't point that on me! S- STO… GYAAAAH!"

These stun guns make me feel a whole new level of pain! What are you? Kirishima-san? Yuuji is really pitiful, to think that he has to taste this electrical painfulness every single day.

As I regain my consciousness, I leaned my back to my seat's prop.

"You are awful, Aki. Saying things like I'm incomparable with Kirishima-san..."

"… I didn't say that, Minami. But I won't compare you to Kirishima-san. Minami is Minami, and Kirishima-san is Kirishima-san! You both have your own superiority!"

"… Aki..."

"Moreover, I think you shouldn't be bothered about your chest too much."

"Eh?"

"Yeah, I mean… You -Err… How should I put it? I am quite fine with the way it is, I guess?"

"…"  
"Re… Really?"

Minami's face is beet red. Maybe she is grateful of what I said? I was about to say that if we got two big-breasted women in our class, I won't be able to study at school anymore… Thank God I barely changed it before it is too late.

The intercoms that attached by the entrances suddenly talk.

"_Next stop is Kyoto Station. Kyoto, Kyoto._"

"Ah, finally!"

"Hazuki, wake up. We are going to arrive soon!"

"… Uuun… is that so…" Hazuki-chan is awakened but her eyes looked still very sleepy.

"Look, Hazuki-chan! It is _Kyoto Tower_!"

"Uwaah! You are right!"

Kyoto looked really beautiful and maybe it is getting more in autumn season like now. We could see from our train beautiful auburn-colored-leaved trees and autumn foliage everywhere surrounding the city. It is gorgeous. I'd say. Our city doesn't have as many trees as they have here, so it is very refreshing to see them here at Kyoto. There is a good side of Minami's mistake after all!

"_WELCOME TO KYOTO, THE CITY OF CULTURE. Please be careful and enjoy your trip_"

* * *

CHAPTER 8.5 OMAKE : "Aki, Kiss, and That Conversation"

* * *

..

"Hazuki, I'm going to school!"

"Okay! Be careful, Onee-chan!"

"Ah! Don't forget to tell Baka Onii-chan that I say hi!"

I shut the door and begin my walk to school.  
Today is a beautiful Friday in the middle of fall season. In Japan, autumn is my favorite season of all four. The leaves change their tint, making the street colorful and gorgeous, the atmosphere is still warm, and the people are also more eager to live the day. This city looked livelier than ever. Not to mention tomorrow is a national day off for this city, that's why the citizens look gleaming. However, last night the weather report said that the wind is going to be blustery by evening. It might spoil this happiness.

..

I finally reached Fumitzuki High School. The students surrounding the school are now wearing the winter uniform since the season has changed. I can see students greeting their friends happily when they meet them. However, things are different for me since I have failed to make many friends here in my first year and I also don't know them well.

I walked past the gate, heading to the lockers. There, I meet the only girl in my class, aside from me, Himeji Mizuki.

"Hey, Mizuki! Good morning!"

"Good morning, Minami-chan! How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Mizuki. Let's go together to class!"

"Yes!"

After we both have changed into our indoor white-colored shoes, we walk together to our class, 2-F at the old building. Our class' building is very different from the new building where we are walking now and also the very same building for class A, B, and C. I wonder if we can exchange facilities with class A soon... I'm rooting for the boys for that. They always come up with unpredictable strategies.

We chit-chatted along our way to class and without us knowing it, Mizuki and I already stood in front of the class. We slid the door open and found it still quiet. I can only see Kinoshita and Tsuchiya. Where are the other two, I wonder?

"Oh. Good morning, Himeji, Shimada!"

"Morning, Kinoshita!"

"Morning, Kinoshita-kun!"

After the meet and greet with the beautiful boy(?), we put our bags on the our table. I wonder what I should do to wait for the teacher. I can see that Mizuki is now preparing for the first session. Should I do that too? But before I do that, the bell is ringing already as the teacher, Nishimura-sensei, made his appearance.

"Okay class, sit on your seat!"  
"Er… You guys are already sitting… Whatever"  
"Class sta…"

"WAIT!"

As the shouting voice is heard throughout the class, I can see two figures I knew them very well. The first one is a boy with spiky-auburn hair and sturdy muscular body, and the other is an idiot-looking boy with light-brown hair. He is the very first friend I made here at Fumitzuki High School—no, even in Japan... and he is…

The very first love of my life…

"YOU ARE LATE! YOSHII! SAKAMOTO!"

"I'm sorry, Ironman!"

"We were… helping an old lady crossed the street!"

"Yes! She was so damn old that she couldn't even stand by herself! So Yuuji and I carried her together!"

"Akihisa, you idiot! Who would believe something like that?"

"Honestly. You two never change. Alright, you may come in…"

"Thank you, Nishimura-sensei! You are the be…" The best friends said in unison.

"AFTER doing a 3 lap run around the whole school!"

"WHAAAAAT?!"

"Do it! Or I will give you another punishment!"

"Ukh! This is your fault, Akihisa!"

"How come, Yuuji? You are the one who…"

As their voices fade out, the door is closed again on their backs, making the class silent. As Nishimura-sensei starts his lesson, the whole class but Mizuki and I gulped. Well luckily, it is math now, so I can stifle the pain a bit. But when he does not teach math though, it is enormously harsh like hell (for me)!

Around 15 minutes after Nishimura-sensei started the session, Aki and Sakamoto suddenly opened the door and threw themselves over the _tatami._

"I'm beat!" *pant pant*

"Why is this school so damn big?"

"Enough with the panting! We are in the middle of lesson here! Get your asses on your seats!"

"Understood!"

Nishimura-sensei becomes stricter when it comes to teach those two. Aki then sits next to Mizuki whose seat is on my right and Sakamoto sits on my left. By this distance, I can hear Mizuki talking to Aki.

"Are you okay, Akihisa-kun?"

"Yeah, Himeji-san. This is no…thing…" *pant pant*

I want to comfort him too but he sits too far from me… How nice, Mizuki…

Time goes by really fast. Nishimura-sensei's class finally ended. He closed the math session then goes out of the class. His walk was really gruesome. Even the _tatami _trembled as if the earth is quaking!

"Since tomorrow we will be having two day off, I will give class F homework!" Said he as Nishimura-sensei put out a pile of papers on his desk. "You will give it back to me on Monday!"

"What! 100 questions?!" Aki screamed.

"CLASS DISMISSED!"

"Wait, Ironman!"  
"Che! This is very troublesome!"

Aki is right… Our weekend is robbed!

..

.

It is break time now. I'm eating my homemade lunch with Aki's circle as usual at the rooftop. The guys eat so fast, they have finished it although I've only done it halfway.

"I'm still hungry…"

"Me too, Akihisa. I guess the punishment really cost us a lot of energy…"

"That reminds me! I actually made two pa…"

"UOH!" The boys somehow are shocked.

"I'm… stuffed. You can take them, Akihisa, Yuuji!"

"Me too"

"-_Traitors!_"

Aki and Sakamoto's face are still in shocked. I wonder, what is wrong with them actually?  
The duo finally decided to dig in Mizuki's homemade pancake. It looked so delicious... too bad that she only made two.

"UWAKH!?"

"GEHK!"

Hm? What a weird response for eating tasteful-looking cakes. They even threw their bodies on the floor and one of them crawled to me. He looked like a zombie! Aki! You are scary!

"Mi… Minami…"

"W- what?"

"Can you… give me... some of the orange juice you are drinking now?"

"A… Are you choking, Aki? Quick! Drink it!" I hurriedly handed over my juice.

"Thank you… Minami…"

He put the straw into his mouth and sucks it vigorously. I... I somehow feel delighted.

"Ah! Thank you very much Minami! You really helped me!"

"Don't mention it. It will be a disaster if you have to suffer that. You are such an idiot, you know? How could you get choked by a pancake?"

"Hahaha"

I then continue drinking the juice…  
Wait! D… Didn't we just… share an indirect kiss?

KYAAA!

"What's wrong Minami? Your face is beet red!"

"Minami-chan? Are you alright?"

"I… I am alright!"

Suddenly, Sakamoto also crawled at me with all his might.

"Shima… da… Please share it with me too…"

Uh… But that would erase Aki's lips… But Sakamoto looked miserable too… Should I lie to him? Or should I give it?

"Here, Yuuji. Drink."

"Thank you... Shouko..." *gulp gulp*  
"Hm? Shouko? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I'm happy, Yuuji."

"Why?"

"We just shared an indirect kiss… This is one step forward towards our marriage…"

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kirishima-san, coming out of nowhere, suddenly handed Sakamoto a box of grape juice. Thank you, Kirishima-san. I'm saved. My straw is saved!

"Indirect kiss… Huh?" Aki said.  
"So Minami and I were also…!" Aki looked shocked.

"D… Did you just call me, Aki?" I actually heard his lines but I pretend not to.

"No! Nothing, Minami! Ahaha!"

As the havoc finished, the bell rang once again, indicating that the break time is over. I secretly put the straw Aki has just used in my purse as we walked back to our class to continue our study.

..

Time goes by and the school time is also over. I wonder, what should I do tomorrow? I probably will finish the homework in no time, so I won't have anything to do at home…

Suddenly, a gale of wind came from the school gate and gives me a weird sensation...

Together with that, a memory in my mind pops up into my thought.

….

**"…We, Well, Aki…"**

**"Yes?"**

**"If there's a chance next time, how about the three of us, including Hazuki go out together? It… It will be fun from time to time, right?"**

**"Yeah... I'm fine with that!"**

**"Really? Hazuki is really happy!"**

**"Where do you want to go, Hazuki?"**

**"Anywhere will do, no matter where we go Hazuki will be happy as long as onee****‐****chan and baka oniichan are together."**

**"Ahaha. That's quite the sweet mouth you have."**

**"Fufuu, I'm looking forward to it too. It won't be boring with Aki around."**

**"Now that you two say so, I'm feeling a strange pressure for some reason…"**

**"Baka onii****‐****chan, fight on!"**

**"Yeah, Aki, do your best!"**

**"Uu…I, I get it."**

**...**

That conversation! I remember we had it back then after we helped the headmaster.

That's right! I can ask Aki to go with Hazuki tomorrow! It will not be suspicious since he has already promised and of course it will be fun!

I hope Aki hasn't gone back yet. I hurriedly changed into my outdoor shoes then seek for Aki throughout the locker room and looked out to the school yard. He almost reached the gate! Wait!

I ran quickly and bumped into him, making him falls to the ground.

"Aki! Get uuup!"

"That hurts, Minami….. What is it?"

"Hehe! Do you remember about—-"

..

* * *

End of Omake


	9. Our Afternoon Activities

Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts/バカとテストと召喚獣

By Inoue Kenji

I don't own Baka Test!

* * *

**Me, Minami and Hazuki, and Our Activities**

A Fanfic by Takagi

Beta-edited by Festus Flare

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing chapter 8! I really appreciate it! **  
Some of the conversation is from the light novel.

This fic is written in Akihisa's point of view.

* * *

Chapter 9: "Our Afternoon Activities"

* * *

The train has stopped completely. We stood up from our seats then patiently wait for other passengers who also intended to come off. One by one, family by family they got off, and finally it is our time to move.

"Let's get moving, Hazuki-chan! Minami!"

"Alriiiiight!"

We walked to the car's exit door. There are stewardesses and stewards standing at the platform, apologizing to us for any misconduct during the trip. I answered them with a "Haha, that's ok", although I don't feel like it is okay to let them deceive their passengers like that. But since they are very humble and polite, I think it is not a bad thing to forgive them. Well, I hope they won't repeat the same attraction though.

As we landed on Kyoto's station platform, I sensed a warm gale of wind stroking my cheek gently. It is as if my cheek was rubbed against a soft silk cloth. The atmosphere is also fresh and humid although we are standing at a train station. I can't wait. I can't wait to spend our weekend here, in Kyoto!

By the way, this Kyoto station is very crowded. There are so many foreigners, probably because it is in the middle of autumn season. Well, Japan's autumn season is warm, but not as hot as its summer and also, it is no less beautiful than spring season. The green momiji leaves turns auburn when it enters the fall season, making the whole city colorful. I also heard that Kyoto is the best place to visit when it is in the middle of autumn season. So, we are kind of lucky when Minami misunderstood my writing.

Speak of the devil, she suddenly grabbed my sleeves and called me.

"Hey, Aki"

"What, Minami?"

"What are we going to do now?"  
"Neither you or I know anything about Kyoto…"

"Uh. You are right."

Minami is correct. Both of us don't know even a slight of this city. But I am sure, the first thing to do is, we must get ourselves an inn to put our belongings. We have free voucher to live at any inn at this city, so I think we should choose the best inn out there. Ahaha, is this how people with millions of yen felt?

"I think we should choose a place to live first, Minami."

"You are right. This bag is also quite heavy…"

"Well, okay, let's find one now!"

"Ah, wait, Aki. We should order a ticket for tomorrow too! It will be troublesome if we ran out of it."

"I agree with Onee-chan. We still have to meet mom tomorrow, right?" Hazuki-chan, who has been all silent because she has just awakened, also spoke up.

"Okay, then. I will order it now. What time will your mother come tomorrow?"

"Hmm… Around 1 PM I guess."

"So we have to go early in the morning, like, 8 or 9?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Then we should treasure every seconds we have together!" Hazuki-chan said brightly, much to my approval.

"Haha! You are right, Hazuki-chan! Now, let me order it"

I walked to the ticket counter and ordered three tickets for us tomorrow morning at 8. After that, we went to the escalator, heading towards the exit of the train station then hail a yellow colored taxi. And of all inns here in Kyoto, the cab driver told us to choose '_Shiranui Ryokan_'. He said their services are the best. Hmm, let's see. Taxi drivers are usually right when it came into a recommendation like this.

In our journey to Shiranui Inn, our eyes are feasted by the beautiful scenery of Kyoto city. This pavement walkway is full of red momiji foliage.

"Beautiful! It's so beautiful!" said the twin-ponytail haired little girl.

"Right? Kyoto is the most beautiful city in Japan!" the driver added.

We finally arrived in front of Shiranui inn. It looked good outside. Very neat and so well-maintained. There is a canal running below the entrance bridge. And Just like Traditional Japanese _Ryokan_ in common, it mostly made of wood.

We come off of the taxi and tell the driver to wait for us outside as the three of us wanted to ride it again. Then, we walked inside the inn.

"Welcome to Shiranui Inn!" There are employees who welcome us warmly at the entrance. We then continue our walk to the receptionist.

"Good Afternoon, Sir. Yui speaking. Can I help you?"

"Ah. I have this coupon from the new train station promotional."

"Hmm… Well…" The receptionist scanned the coupon thoroughly then glanced at… Minami and I, I think. It kinda creeped me out, seeing the way she looked at us. But then she smiled wholeheartedly, which made me lose my bad-impression of her, "OK! I think it is fine to give you the room!"

"Thank you!" said I, delightfully.

A bell-boy suddenly appeared from behind and asked us warmly if he can help us bring our bags. I happily give him my bag, as well as Minami and Hazuki-chan. He then invited us to follow him, "This way, Sir, Ma'am"

He, and a hostess, led us upstairs and we went into a corridor. The corridor is very neat and luxurious. We can see a large pond at this inn's garden. No way! It is not just a pond, they have a park!

"Here we are. Room 29" said the hostess.

WOW IT IS VERY LIVELY! The room is bright and deluxe. Well, the structures and facilities are almost like our class-F, but the facilities' qualities are far better. If only our class is just like this…

The bell-boy dropped our things then left us with the hostess.

"Now, now, Baka onii-chan! Onee-chan! Let's go! Our time is short, right?"

Hazuki-chan grabbed my and Minami's hands then drag us all along. Minami and I can't do anything but to look at each other and giggle in unison. We then left the inn and got into the same taxi we had from Kyoto station. The three of us sat in the backseat, and then ask the driver what we should do in our very little time. He said that we are heading to the temple where a festival was being held.

"_Jidai Matsuri_?"

"Yeah. The Festival of Ages. You know that, right?"

"No idea"

"Jidai Matsuri traces its roots with the relocation of the Japanese capital to Tokyo in 1868. I believe it was on your Japanese Ancient History subject during elementary school." The driver said in a very eloquent Kansai dialect.

Well, I think my history teacher did teach about the relocation. Wait, did they? Hmm, is it any different with the Taika Reforms Yuuji told me before? That uneventful forms? So, I answered, "Y… yeah I guess… hehe."

"Yeah, I know that! Japan's capital city was once located at Kyoto, right?"

Hazuki-chan knows! And it is different from _Taika Reforms_!

I wanna cry…  
I want to die and be reborn as a small clam and carried away by the tidal wave deep in the sea…

I snapped out from my desperate imagination as I heard Minami's voice.

"Uum… Driver-san? What are they having over there?"

"Oh! It is the festival's parade! I think it's better for me to drop you there."

"I thought we are going to the shrine?"

"The parade is also headed to the same shrine! You can join them and witness the parade that has been held since more than a hundred years ago."

"That's better! We should enjoy Kyoto's beauty too, right?" I suggested, looking to the Shimada siblings.

"Yes! You are right, Aki."

"Okay then. I will drop you there."

Our taxi's speed slowly decreased and headed to where a taxi can drop their passengers. I paid the taxi's fare and thanked the driver for suggesting us such beautiful inn to stay for a night. The driver also gave us a Kyoto City map and even taught us how to get back to Shiranui Inn just in case if we couldn't find any taxi. He really is a good man.

"Thank you, Sir!"

"No problem! It will leave a bad impression to Kyoto if I don't behave like a good citizen!"

As the taxi left, Hazuki-chan once again holds Minami's and my hand then dragged us, "Now, now, we have to hurry!" she said, smiling as usual. Kids are always full-spirited like this, that's why I don't really mind being around them. We walked towards the street where they used for the parade's course since the passageway we are standing at is not the parade's lane. Hazuki-chan dragged us quite strongly, forcing Minami and I to walk faster.

We can find red foliage flying everywhere here. This is because they plant the momiji trees to beautify the street. This scenery is great. The falling leaves, the colorful trees, and clear blue sky. It's a rare thing in any of my city's streets.

We finally caught up with the Festival of Ages' parade and stood behind the red-stripped guardrail. The passageway is full of people and there are many foreigners too. They are taking photos of the parade with a very modern camera. Yeah, I should have brought them. If only Muttsurini is here. He usually brings his SLR camera with him when our circle goes out together to some places. My cellphone also didn't have camera… How should I perpetuate this rare moment that only held once a year? And nonetheless, I'm not sure if I will come to Kyoto again next year.

"Smile, Baka-onii-chan!"

Suddenly a sound of shutter can be heard. Oh! So Minami brought a digital camera! Great!

"You brought a camera! You are a genius, Minami!" said I as I patted Hazuki-chan's head.

"This is my Dad's, actually. But, he texted me that he is letting us to borrow it"

"Do you want me to take your picture with your sister, Hazuki-chan?"

"Ah please do! Please do!"

She handed me the camera. Then, Minami walked closer to Hazuki-chan and hugged her from behind. They looked so cute together. In their background, the parade is also captured in the picture. This should be good, so… "Say cheese!"

"Cheese!"

*CLICK*

"One more time, cheese!"

"Cheeeseeeeeee!"

Ok. These photos are quite good!

"Will you let me to take the photos of this parade, Minami?"

"Yes! Please do. But you can do it, right?"

"What? Are you doubting me?" answered I as I show them their photos I have just taken.

"Well, they are not as good as Tsuchiya's, but it's still okay!"

"Don't compare me to him. He is the master of photo taking! He always finds the best angle regardless where he is or what the object is!" well, mostly girls' and their body parts, that is.

"Look, Onii-chan! A samurai!"

"Oh! Cool!"

I took pictures of the parade eagerly. In this Jidai Matsuri parade, there are performers wearing samurai costumes, military figures, and common people, from the earlier eras. Then, they are followed by Japanese women who are dressed in elaborate jūnihitoe. And, finally, a mikoshi, a carried shrine, also followed them. They are followed by women bearing flowers on their heads and also are accompanied by a costumed military band that is playing old Japanese court music. It takes one hour until the whole parade passed a very huge Toori Gate, a red temple gate, and finally arrived at the shrine where we are standing right now… umm… What is it again…  
Oh, it is Heian Shrine.

It is 2.32 PM now. Minami asked Hazuki-chan and me to take a break and find a place to rest our feet. So we walked down the shrine's stairs and decided to eat lunch at an outdoor café under the dense auburn-leaved maple tree's shadow. We sit on chairs with a circle-shaped table. The view is great here.

Suddenly, Minami, who is sitting across me, called my name softly, "Hey, Aki..."

"What is it, Minami?"

"Umm… I want to ask you something…"

"Hmm?"

What kind of question does Minami want to ask me at this very time, actually?

"W… Wuu…"

"Wu?"

"W…. Which season do you favor more? Spring? Or autumn?" asked the blushing Minami.

"Spring or autumn, huh…" I looked up as I think and try to remember each season's splendor. Spring has the pink cherry blossom and autumn has these auburn _momiji_ leaves, huh? It's a tough question.

"Y… yeah"

"Can't I choose summer?" said I as I looked at Minami.

"No. Choose one of those!" she folded her hands.

I like spring, but I also don't hate autumn. I mean, both of the seasons have their own beauties, but the scenery I've seen just now has illuminated and hypnotized me, so…

"Hmm, I'd go with autumn, I guess. Why do you ask?"

"…" Minami became redder. She looked like a tomato with a long stem, "Ah… Umm… Nothing. I was… ummm…"

"What?"

"You know… I was… doing a survey! Ahahaha!"

"Haa?" I'm dumbfounded

This absolutely sounds fishy… But, whatever. Maybe she actually needs something from the survey. I am glad I was able to help her. Hmm, then, there's nothing wrong for me to ask her back, right?

"What about you, Minami? Autumn or Spring?"

She being silent for a while then answered eagerly, "Me? I... I like Autumn (_Aki_) too!"

"Oh. I see. I guess this beautiful scenery really is hypnotizing, huh?"

"... You idiot!"

"What the heck, Minami?" I surprised. I thought we have just had a normal nice conversation, but she called me 'idiot' just now. Awful! What did I do wrong?

"Nothing! I just feel like I haven't called you 'baka' today!"

"You don't have to call me 'baka' everyday!"

"Baka-onii-chan!"

AAARGH! She called me 'baka' again!  
Wait. That's not her...

"What is it, Hazuki-chan?" I turned to the little girl.

"Lend me the camera. I want to take your picture with onee-chan!"

"Eeeh!?" the blushing Minami looked shocked.

"Now that you mention it, Hazuki-chan. I've been a photographer since we watched the parade so I only got one photo taken… Well, a candid photo that is."

"That's why. Let me take it! Hehehe!" I lend Hazuki-chan the camera.  
"I'm sure onee-chan will be delighted!"

"Hazukiiiiii!"

*CLICK*

"Kyaaa! Erase that, Hazuki! Erase that!"

Hazuki-chan keeps her distance from Minami's hands, "No! You looked cute here, onee-chan! Hehe!"  
"Now, let's take your photo with Baka-onii-chan!"

So… Hazuki-chan have a new hobby, huh? Taking candid photos?

"Come on Minami…" I said as I get closer to the older Shimada.

She also gets closer to me then says, "C… can't be helped then! This is for Hazuki!" as she closed her eyes.

*CLICK*

"Wait, we aren't ready yet, Hazuki-chan…"

"But it is still cute! Don't worry!" She gave us thumbs up.

"Now, now. Are you ready Minami?"

"Yeah…"

"Say cheese!"

"Cheese!"

*CLICK*

"Hmmm… I think you two should get closer than now…"

"How about now, Hazuki-chan?" asked I, moving my plastic chair closer to Minami then sitting back again.

"…..!" the crimson cheeked Minami looked as if she wants to let out a word, but could not.

"Now, put your hands on onee-chan's shoulder!"

"Like thi… UUUU!" Minami violently pushed my head away from her.

"DON'T YOU DAREEEEE!"

"OUCH OUCH!"

*CLICK*

"Haha! I'm just playing with you!" Hazuki-chan said cheerfully.

"By the way, Aki, aren't you going to order something?"

"Yeah, I'm quite starviiiiing. Hehehe. Let's see the menu right away!"

Hee… They have a curry! And it is the cheapest here. So, let's have one.

"I'm going to order curry and a fresh orange juice. What about you?"

"Me too."

"Hazuki-chan too!"

"Okay then. I will call the waiter"

I raised my hand and waving it to give a code to the waiter who is waiting two tables from us that we wanted to order something. He later came to us and then I order the curries and juices. Not too long after that, the waiter comes back again to us with the curries. So fast! But the curries are edible right?

We finished our lunch quite fast. It is still 3.11 PM on my watch and I am not sure what to do next… Until suddenly a guy come over our table and gave us a pamphlet about Torokko Romantic Train. It is written at the paper that we can enjoy the scenery of Hozugawa River. Well, I don't know how does that river looked like but I guess it deserve a try. They are giving a discount today if we depart from Saga station AND more discount for students and children. I don't see why not!

"Let's try this, Minami, Hazuki-chan!" I shouted.

"Looks good… Maybe it is a good idea."

"Anywhere is fine!"

Just like that, we went to Saga Station, where the train board, by bus. It approximately takes 40 minutes from our place to reach the station. It is quite a long time, but it is worth as we could sight-seeing Kyoto city in particular. As we arrived at the station, we instantly walked to the romantic train's platform.

"Ooh! What a cute train!" Minami said delightfully.

Well, I also think that the red-yellow colored train looked cute. Through the window, I can see that the seat is made of wood, and it is quite crowded inside. We went into the car and sat on the wooden-chair. It turned out that although it is made of wood, it is still comfortable.

"Onee-chan, onii-chan, smileee!" Hazuki-chan said as she took another photo of her sister and I who is sitting side by side on the corridor side. I actually wanted to sit by the window but Hazuki-chan sat there first.

*CLICK*

"""The romantic train is going to start soon. Enjoy your trip!"""

"Yaaaay!~"

"Let's enjoy this, Minami!"

"You too, Aki..." said her, smiling radiantly.

The train slowly moved, and finally the saga station is out of our sight.

In the pamphlet we got before, it is drawn that the train will stop at several stations. We also can drop off at Arashiyama station to enjoy the sight-seeing by a boat. But it will cost more, so Minami and I decided not to.

In our ride, there is a host called "Old Man", he is telling us a tale and giving us other entertainments.

We can finally see the river. It is very beautiful. There are maple trees near our railway too, making it more lovely. Our train is now on a bridge.

"Uaaaah… It's so beautifuuuul" Hazuki-chan said, sitting by her knee on our seat.

"It is a good call that we decided to go here, isn't it, Hazuki-chan?" I asked the amazed Hazuki-chan.

She then turned around and answered, "Certainly! Hehe!"  
"Onee-chan, take Hazuki and onii-chan's photo pleaseeeee!"

"Okay!"

Minami and I switched position so that she can capture a photo of Hazuki-chan and I. Right now, at our background is extended the Hozugawa River and we also could see the other bridge.

*CLICK*

"Ok, done."

"Whaaaat? More! More!"

"But I also want to be in the photo!"

"Let me help you miss…"

GE!? W… what the…

"…!" Hazuki-chan startled as her grip on my shoulder tightened for a bit second.

"Oh, thank you very much!" Without looking at the speaker, Minami handed the camera to the opened blue-fuzzy hand. "Eh?"

She then turned around and finally realized she has just given her camera to a vicious looking blue demon. Well, I'm sure this is just another attraction, but…

"KYAAAAA!" Minami suddenly jumped out towards me and hugged me tightly, closing her eyes due-to the horror she felt.

Seemingly unsatisfied just by scaring Minami once, the demon screamed harrowingly, "GROAAAA!"

"KYAAA! KYAA!" Minami tightened her hug! Ukh! And…

"… Uuum, Minami?"

"A… Aki… It's a demon, demon!"

*CLICK*

"What are you talking about, Minami? LOOK! There is no way a demon would willingly take humans photos!"

"Aw~ Come on, onee-chan, it is just a guy wearing costume!"

"Yeah, just as Hazuki-chan said, it is just a human"

"Eh? You are right!"

"Haha. Now… could you… please… let go of me? It's embarrassing and… I felt like my left arm is breaking."

"Ah right… I'm sorry, Aki."

I can't say that my upper-arm accidentally touch Minami_ there. _She will beat the shit out of me for sure.

"""Now, let's take a photo of our cute young married-couple and their daughter! Say cheese!""" the demon said such a sweet words with a frightening voice which made me laughed a little. I guess he has his voice mixed up with something.

"Chee… Wait, what? We aren't married yet!" I flustered a bit.

"…'Yet'?" Minami responded to my line.

"Yeah, right?"

"You... You said it as if we are going to marry!" Minami turned her head away.

"We…well… You are right, I'm sorry…"

"You don't need to say sorry, you know…"

"What?" I could not hear her line very well.

"Nothing!"

"""NOW, SAY CHEESE!"""

"CHEESE!"

*CLICK*

"""Here you go!"""

"Thank you, Demon-san!"

"""YOU ARE WELCOME"""

Wo… Wow. Hahaha. He is very into it…

..

..

And after an hour of quality time, we finally arrived at the last resort, Kameoka station. That was very refreshing! I'm sure Minami and Hazuki-chan enjoyed the trip too!

It is still 5.10 PM now. Should we end the day?

"Hey Minami, should we call it a day?"

"Eh? What time is it, Aki?"

"5.10… 5.11 PM now."  
"Hmm, to get back to our inn, it will take 50 minutes or so…"  
"Let's call it 6 PM. 6 PM we have just arrived at the inn and getting all-tired. Taking a bath will take approximately an hour and then we eat dinner. After that, we go to sleep. Is it okay for you Minami?"

"Well, umm…"

She then turns her head to look at her sister. Hazuki-chan looked a little worn out. I bet she is very tired after all those walk. However, when I see her eyes, I can tell that she still has an unlimited desire and eagerness to continue our activities. But it may be bad for her health if we force it.

"Let's get back to the inn. We can eat dinner outside later!" said Minami. I guess Minami also thinks the same as I do. Good sister.

"Understood, Onee-chan!"

Just like that, we get a bus to take us back to Shiranui Inn.

..

.


	10. Gloomy Hazuki-chan

Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts/バカとテストと召喚獣

By Inoue Kenji

I don't own Baka Test!

* * *

**Me, Minami and Hazuki, and Our Activities**

A Fanfic by Takagi

Beta-edited by Festus Flare

* * *

**Note: Thanks for reviewing chapter 9! I really appreciate it! I'm sorry for the late update.**

This fic is written in Akihisa's point of view.

* * *

Chapter 10: "Our Evening Activities: Gloomy Hazuki-chan"

* * *

We are going to take a bus to get to Shiranui Inn, so the three of us are now standing at a bus stop, waiting for that big vehicle. I read the map given by taxi-driver-san gave us earlier. I compared the street's name in the map and with the ones written in the buses. It seems like we have to transit somewhere in the town. Hmm… let's see… We must go to _Uzumaki_ first then take another bus there that headed straight to our _ryokan_.

Ah, our bus finally came. I got into the bus first then stopped the door to help Hazuki-chan in. The bus' stairs is too high for a little girl like her. After her older sister gets in and sat on the seat between mine and the younger Shimada, the bus departs.

Ah, I'm so tired… I can't hold back my eyelids from falling down. I'm doing my best to fight it though, since Minami fell asleep ahead of me. Someone has to take care of Hazuki-chan, right? I mean, what will happen if we already reach our stop while Minami and I are still in the dreamland? Hazuki-chan doesn't know where we will get off of this bus, that's why I'm trying to resist this drowsiness.

But for God's sake, this bus' seat is incredibly comfortable although it looks like a normal bus' seat! Is it due-to my tired body so regardless where I sit it will be as comfortable as the softest sofa in the world?

"Hey, look outside, baka-onii-chan, even it's already in evening, this city is still very lively!"

It seems like Hazuki-chan said something just now, but I barely heard her words, so I answered her blindly, "Huuh? Aah… yeah…"

"Eeeh? Onee-chan and Onii-chan are falling asleep!"

"… Uh? Ah, I'm sorry Hazuki. Onee-chan accidentally fell asleep…" Minami awakened suddenly.

"That's okay, Onee-chan… I understand…"

I peeked at Hazuki-chan. She has a disappointed expression printed on her face but she tries to hide it.

I can't just stand still and stay so vulnerable against this sleepiness! The point of this vacation is to make them happy! I slapped my cheek to force myself awake. But ugh, they are so heavy. My eyes are so damn heavy! I look around the bus so that my eyes don't stay idle. When I see my right side, I found that Minami shivered a little bit. Well, this bus' air conditioner is indeed too cold.

I took off my jacket to cover Minami's body with it. It would be bad if she caught cold again.

"Onii-chan…"

"Yes, Hazuki-chan?" This time, I can answer her properly. Maybe it's because this sudden change of atmosphere that my skin sensed made me awake.

I stared at Hazuki-chan, who is staring at me too. She looked unusually serious. What happened?

"What do you think of my sister, Baka onii-chan?"

Ghe!? What's with that question?

"W- What do you mean, Hazuki-chan? Hahaha"

"I'm seriously asking you, Onii-chan!"

Uwah. She looked really serious. She even turned her body towards me and put her hands on her seat's handle to support her body. I hope the bus won't stop suddenly. She may hit Minami's head if she falls.

Now, how should I answer her?  
Why did Hazuki-chan suddenly ask me a question like that?

"Well… Hazuki-chan… I…"

Suddenly…

"""Next stop is _Uzumaki. Uzumaki_."""

The bus driver said through the intercom that our destination is the next stop.

"Ah. We are going to come off…"

"Eeh?"

"Minami, wake up… We are leaving this bus… It's _Uzumaki _already"

"Hmmm… Yeah"  
"Huh? Did you cover me with your jacket?"

"Uh… It's not like that! I… I want to stay awake so we won't pass through _Uzumaki _so I took off my jacket to get refreshed. Then, I saw you trembling like we were in the arctic back then! Of course, it will be a waste if I just kept my jacket on my hand so…"

"I understand! I understand! Don't say anything again!"  
"… Thank you, Aki."

"That's cool, you know."

Minami gives me back my jacket and then I put it on again. Not too long after that, the bus finally stops. I stood first, followed by Minami.

Eh? Hazuki-chan hasn't stood up yet.

"Hazuki, come on, we are going out of this bus!" Minami commanded her sister.

"Ah. Right…" Hazuki-chan answered with a gloomy expression. Did something happen to her?

After we get out of the bus, I asked the twin-ponytailed little girl, "Hazuki-chan, is everything alright?"

"Yes… Hazuki is okay…" answered she.

She said she is okay, her face however, said the contrary. It is the first time for me to find Hazuki-chan with a gloomy face. Why? Did I make a certain mistake? When? What did I do wrong? I asked myself those questions.

Shortly after we took off from our bus and stood at the bus stop, our next bus comes. It is a good thing that we don't have to wait any longer there since I am pretty worn out already. And not to mention, it's getting cold right now.

We got through the very short time we have on the bus silently and without noticing it, we are already in front of _Shiranui Inn_.

"Ah, finally… Let's head back to our room then take a bath…"

"I want to try the hot spring! The hostess said that they have one!" Minami stated.

"What? 'One'? Only one?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

Wait... Is that mean...

"IT WILL BE A MIX-BATH HOT SPRING!"

"IDIOT! OF COURSE IT WILL BE SEPARATED, YOU PERVERT!"

"… Is that so…"

"Don't look so down like that! You looked like a real pervert!"

"Pervert? You are mistaken, Minami! This is a man's passion!" I proudly hit my chest with my fist.

"Stop talking like that, IDIOT! Look! Everyone is watching you!"

Eh? Really?

_-"Look, that boy over there… To talk something like that to his girlfriend… I bet he is a big pervert!"-_

_-"I feel sorry for his girlfriend"-_

…

..

She told me the truth!

Due-to my nervousness, i quickly walked down the bridge that connect the street to the inn and arrived at the lobby first where I was greeted again by the receptionists and other employees. Minami and Hazuki-chan come in not too long after that. The receptionist told us that they are still preparing and cleaning the hot spring. They will be ready an hour from now, which means the hot spring will be available at 8.30 PM.

"Well, let's go back to our room first!"

"… Onee-chan, I want to go to the restroom…"

"You can do that at our room's bathroom, right?"

"No, Hazuki-chan can't hold it anymore…"

"I see. We will wait here then!"

"Okay, Onee-chan", Hazuki-chan answered nonchalantly.

"Minami, let's wait over there", I pointed a small sofa by the lobby.

Something is bothering me. Yeah, that unusual expression of Hazuki-chan. She always been cheerful and bright, but since we were at _Uzumaki_, she suddenly went expressionless and didn't talk at all. Should I discuss the matter with her sister?

"Minami."

"What is it, Aki?" She turned at me.

"Don't you think Hazuki-chan suddenly got very quiet?"

"Yes. Maybe she was just tired and all…"

"Is that so?"

"My sister is strong. She won't get depressed over anything. Don't worry about it!" Minami tried to assure me.

It made me a little bit relieved.  
While we are waiting for Hazuki-chan to come back, I chatted with Minami about our afternoon activities. Minami and I also looked over the photos we took today. But suddenly, when I reach our photos during lunch near the shrine, Minami suddenly jumped out and took the camera from me. She said we should see the photos together with Hazuki-chan.

"Speaking of her, it's been 30 minutes now. What is taking her so long?"

"You are right. I'll go check Hazuki. Wait here, Aki."

"Okay!"

With that, Minami went to the restroom.  
Ah. She brought the camera with her… Too bad.

A few minutes after that, Minami suddenly rushed back at me, losing her breath.

"What's wrong, Minami?"

*Pant* *pant*  
"Hazuki is not at the restroom!"

"What?!"


	11. Chickening Hearts

Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts/バカとテストと召喚獣

By Inoue Kenji

I don't own Baka Test!

* * *

**Me, Minami and Hazuki, and Our Activities**

A Fanfic by Takagi

beta edited by Festus Flare

* * *

**Note: Thanks for reviewing chapter 10! I really appreciate it! I know it's kinda too fast, but here comes chapter 11!**

**AND FINALLY! A BETA-READER! Without him, this fic won't go anywhere. Thx, Festus!**

* * *

This fic is written in Akihisa's point of view.

_Words in italics spoken in a different accent_

_**Words in bold are flashbacks.**  
_

* * *

Chapter 11: "Our Evening Activities 2: Chickening Hearts"

* * *

"Aki, did you find my sister?"

"No good. How about you Minami?"

"Me neither…" Minami shook her head hopelessly.

Minami and I had given everything we got to find the lost Hazuki-chan. With the help of the employees, we frantically searched for her throughout the inn and now we are exhausted so we sit on a bench near the inn's beautiful pond.

I now recall Hazuki-chan's face and how she behaved today deep in my mind, wishing to find the root of this problem. But no. I failed to find any. Hazuki-chan didn't flinch when she got kidnapped by the fake terrorists during the train heist and she even could still show me a bright smile that time. And since the festival until the romantic train, I guess I never noticed her getting depressed at all.

… Why Hazuki-chan?

To think that you are out of my reach once again, are you avoiding me this time? Did I do something wrong? Or is it because our activities today are so boring for you? No, that's not the cause, right?

"Hazuki... What's wrong with her actually?" Minami sighed.

"Have you ever seen her like this, Minami?"

"No. Not even once. This is out of her traits!"

"Yeah, I guess you are right."

So even her own sister doesn't know what happened to her…

"Let's search for her again, Aki," she rose up.

As Minami stands up, I noticed a shadow moving behind the bushes across the pond. Hmm, the figure is quite small and it has two horns on its head… A deer, maybe?

Wait… That is…

Hazuki-chan!? (So those horns are her ponytails?)

I jumped from the bench and was about to wave at Hazuki-chan when she suddenly put her forefinger in front of her mouth. Hmm… she wishes to talk to me only, maybe?

Okay. This way, I might get to understand the root of the problem! But in order to do that, I must make Minami leave us alone!

"What's wrong, Aki? You suddenly stood up and looked that wa…"

Ugh! I won't let you see her! It's time to act!

"GAAAH! I just hurt my back! AAH!"  
"Go ahead, Minami! I will catch up!" I touched my back and gave an expression of pain towards her.

"Geez, you're such a klutz. Okay then…" Minami walked away into the inn.

This is my first time I lied to Minami. I'm sorry, Minami. This is for Hazuki-chan.

As soon as her sister left, Hazuki-chan made her way to this bench. She said hello and then thanked me for granting her wish to let her alone with me. Hazuki-chan didn't look cheerful at all. Something must be bothering her so much that made her lose her usual cute smile.

"I'm sorry, Onii-chan. I couldn't think of any other way to be alone with Onii-chan."

"That's okay, Hazuki-chan. But if you have something you want from me, just go ask me, promise?"

"Yes! I promise!" Hazuki-chan sat beside me and hugged my left arm happily. It's good to see her smile back. Hazuki-chan without her smile is just like these maple trees during winter season; so gloomy. I'm glad she is as cheerful as usual now.

"Now, Hazuki-chan, tell me what's the problem."

"But promise me not to laugh," Hazuki-chan puffed her cheeks.

"Of course! I won't!" I nodded.

"... It is because… Time flew by really fast… Hazuki doesn't wanna go home yet… Hazuki still wants to spend our time here, at this beautiful city…" Hazuki-chan said in a sad face.

"Well, we can't helped it right? Time won't stop ticking…"

Hazuki-chan turned her head at me with a sadder face.

"But… If it is about spending time with me, I can do something! There is always next time, Hazuki-chan. You can just ask and I shall do anything for you." I patted her head.

"Really, Baka Onii-chan!?" Hazuki-chan looked at me with sparkling eyes, full of hope.

"Uun! Well, not that I'm sure I can do everything though. But for now, let's just make our remaining time valuable!" I smiled.

"Okaaay!"  
"Hazuki is glad. Thank you, Baka Onii-chan!" she hugged me again.

"That's fine, Hazuki-chan! But you should say sorry to your sister later."

"Ah now that it reminds me…" Hazuki-chan touched her lower lip, "Onii-chan hasn't answered my question yet! Hazuki is very curious about this yet onii-chan didn't answer it earlier!"

"Huh? Which question?"

"How terrible, Baka no onii-chan. I asked you in the bus when my sister was asleep, remember?" Hazuki-chan frowned.

"Hmmm…" I looked up into my dull memory.

….

**"What do you think of my sister, Baka onii-chan?"**

**"W- What do you mean, Hazuki-chan? Hahaha"**

**"I'm seriously asking you, Onii-chan!"**

**… **

"Ah? That one?"

"Now that Onee-chan isn't here, I think this is the best time to answer it, hehe!" she giggled.

Wha…? Why does she so curious about it?

Now that it comes into this, I just have to answer her question… What do I think of Minami? Hmm, quite a tricky question… But if I translate this question into 'What comes first into your mind when you think of Minami', then, the answer is absolutely…

"Small chest"

"No! Not her body!"

So, it isn't her body. Then…

"Uhm… Ponytail!"

"No, Baka onii-chan! What I meant was your feeling towards her!"

My feeling?  
… My feeling about Minami… Should i tell her? Hazuki-chan is her sister, right? Is it okay for her to know? Well, now that Hazuki-chan asked for it, i couldn't refuse to answer, right?

"I feel painful"

"Uuu… Why you no understand my question?"

Eh? Wrong again?

"I'm sorry, Hazuki-chan… I guess I'm just a baka onii-chan after all…" I looked down to my feet.

"Hmm… How should I put it so that onii-chan would understand?" Hazuki-chan wondered herself.

"Hahaha, maybe you can try telling me the point of your question, Hazuki-chan."

"The point of Hazuki's question… Let's see…"

Now I wonder what she actually intends to ask. Her question before is just too difficult for me to decipher. But if she is telling me the point of it, I definitely would understand her. It must be just another childish question, right? For example…

"Is Onii-chan in love with my sister?"

Yeah like that.

…..!?

"Lo… love?"

"Yes"

How could you say it so calmly, Hazuki-chan?!

"Answer it, Baka Onii-chan! Onii-chan has just said that Hazuki can just ask!" She suddenly bent her head close to mine. She is so near that her cute emerald eyes on my nose looked very big. I also could also feel her breath. This must be looked so embarrassing…

A… anyway, how should I answer her?

Well, she is true about me saying that she can just ask to me and I never intended to do a snow job on her. But this question is… How should I say it? Answering it is as complicated as answering Ironman's written exam!

…

Do I love Minami? I never thought about that before.

Do I love that Minami who always beating me up into pulp whenever she has leisure times? Do I love that strong Minami who always stand firm whatever happens in a summoned beasts war against other classes? Do I love that Minami whom I can talk casually to in conversations with her? Do I love that Minami who is really bad at reading _kanji_ but extremely good at math? Do I love that Minami who always greeted me with a warm, bright smile every morning?

Yeah. That Minami. Do I love her?

Well, since my sister forbids me from having an affair with women and also there is **a certain association** in my class that prevent boys making a relationship with girls, I couldn't understand that kind of feeling.

But now, Nee-chan isn't here, let alone the FFF... So...

"Hazuki-chan, I…"

...

...

"HAZUKI!"

"Ah. Onee-chan?!"

"Mi… Minami!?"

Suddenly, I heard Minami's wail, echoing from the inn. I turned to where the voice came, only to find Minami rushing towards Hazuki-chan. Seeing that ponytail girl somehow make me relieved. If only Minami didn't come, I'll have to answer that tricky question. Good job there, Minami. You really saved my ass.

"Where have you been? You shouldn't have left Aki and I like that! You must ask for our permission if you want to go! Do you know how worried we were?" Minami looked angry. That's to be expected.

"I'm sorry, Onee-chan… Hazuki won't do it again…" Hazuki-chan looked feeling guilty.

"Baka… Hazuki baka!" Minami shed a tear then hugged her little sister tightly.

"… I'm sorry… I just want to be alone with Baka Onii-chan for a while…"

Huh?

… Wait, don't tell me…

"You see, I want to ask Baka onii-chan if he loved onee-chan or…"

"AWAWAWAWAAAAA!"

Panicking, I quickly covered Hazuki-chan's mouth with my hands. I hope Minami didn't hear what her little sister just said! I pulled Hazuki-chan away from her sister and whispered to that twin-tail-haired little girl, "Don't tell your sister about our conversation!"

"Eeh? Why not?"

I guess Hazuki-chan is still just a kid after all.

"Mi… Minami?" I scratched the back of my head.

"…. Ah…"

Oh no! Minami is blushing! Her eyes are widened and her lips are trembling! No way. Could it be that… she heard Hazuki-chan's words?! What should I do? What should I do? What should I do?!

I NEED to change this topic! Yeah. That's right! I need to distract her!

"Now that Minami-chan is here, let's try that indoor hot spring!"

"_Minami-_chan?" Hazuki-chan looked dumbfounded.

Ugh! What's wrong with me!? How come I became so nervous?

"Ah. I mean, now that we have found _Hazuki-_chan, let's try the hot spring. Ehehe!" I corrected.

"Le… Let's go then" Minami turned around and walked back to the inn.

This is so AWKWARD. Minami didn't even glance at me. Is she angry or something? Whenever she is angry, she will usually just beat me up to pulp, however, she didn't react that way this time. Why? Could she feel more than angry at the moment?

… Oh, God….  
Do I have to bear with this situation until tomorrow? I don't like this! Not that I'm sure I can do something about this though…

I dragged Hazuki-chan and made our way to the hot spring with Minami. We usually talk to each other a lot when we walk together, but not this time. Minami is too busy with her blushing and nervousness. I think that is exactly how I look right now too. I can feel my cheeks burning and I can't even concentrate on walking. My feet didn't walk properly. I frequently hit the floor with the tip of my shoes and repeatedly (almost) fall to the floor.

As soon as we arrived in front of the hot spring's door, we went back to the lobby since we found a sign by the entrance of the hot spring that it has not cleaned completely yet although now is already 8.30 PM, the time that the hostess said the cleaning will be finished.

"Onee-chan, Baka onii-chan. How about having a dinner to wait until they finish cleaning?" Hazuki-chan suggested.

"Yes. Good idea, Hazuki-chan. Mi… Minami, I bet you are hungry too, right?"

"Y… you betcha. Haha. Let's go." Minami answered my suggestion awkwardly.

"Go! Go! Let's goooo!" Hazuki-chan dragged her sister and I along the corridor. Minami and I looked at each other in unison and quickly turned our head again. What's with me? I have to end this awkward situation sooner!

Hazuki-chan requests to eat outside instead of trying the inn's food. And thus, without saying anything, we instantly head to the lobby only to find that it is raining right now.

"Aw, man. It's really pouring…" Hazuki-chan stared to the heavy rain outside.

"I'm sorry Hazuki-chan. Looks like we cannot eat outside. How about trying this inn's menu?" I asked warmly.

"Okay! I'm alright with that!" She claimed. It's good to see Hazuki-chan cheerful again. Really.

"How about Onee-chan?"

"… Onee-chan agrees too, Hazuki" The blushing Minami answered without looking at her sister.

We went to the inn's café. It is surprising to find that a traditional _ryokan _like this has such a classy café. This is just like a royal tea house.

From our seat, we could see into the scenery of the beautiful Kyoto street outside the inn. The maple trees looked so beautiful. They are shining in this dark night since it's reflecting the city lamps' light.

I hope Minami will become like her old self back soon. I'm going to try talking to her. Here I come.

"I… It's really pouring out there, isn't it, Minami?"

"… Uh… Yeah. I guess you are right…" Minami said without looking at me or looking outside.

"You aren't even looking outside! How can you tell that the rain is so hard?"

"Don't yell at me!"

"AAAGH! MY FOOT!"

Minami just stomped on my foot! Agh! My tired foot!

"Also, anyone could tell that it's raining outside by hearing the water hitting the roof and the ground!"

For some reason, I feel relieved after Minami crushed my foot.

"Hehehe," I giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Now that's the Minami I know!"

"Wh… What are you talking about? Of course it's me!" Minami turned her head. I could see a hint of a smile on her face.

As Minami is back to her old self, we can start off a conversation normally like we always have. I'm glad.

We finished our dinner not long after the maid delivered the dishes and minutes after that we are already in front of the hot spring's entrance. It seems like they have finally cleaned it thoroughly.

I bid Minami and Hazuki-chan a farewell as we entered the perspective entrance according to our gender. Had Hideyoshi is here as well, the author must have written a special entrance for Hideyoshi's gender over there. Wait. What the hell am I talking about?

I took of my sweaty shirt, fold it, and then put it in the locker. I wrapped a towel to cover my lower body and then went straight to check out the source of this puffy white steam, the hot spring itself.

"Woaaa! It's huuuuge…!" I expressed my astonishment.

It's a very large hot spring! I wonder how they could find such a great pond like this. Or is it a manmade? Hmm, it's very likely that it is a manmade. The spring is well-sheltered that the rain couldn't reach here.

Then, it can't be called a 'spring', huh?

Whatever. I just wanna relax now. I'm so tired after all we have done today. I took a shower first, washing and cleaning my body and thus I test the spring's water with the tip of my toes first.

Okay! It felt good. Let's jump in!

…Well, I'm not jumping in of course. It will look so damn embarrassing, hahaha.

"Aah. It feels gooood!" I stretched my body.

"For a huge spring like this, it sure is so empty…"

I let my body slide; making the half of my face is in the water.

"It will be nice if there are some young ladies who accidentally entered the gentlemen's bath. Hehehe" I giggled.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, AKI. YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT! I CAN HEAR YOU FROM HERE!"

"SHIT!"

How could I forget that the women's room is behind this wall!

"It's normal for men to wish for it, Onee-chan!" I heard Hazuki-chan's voice.

"No, Hazuki! That is not normal!"

Wait, Minami's wail and Hazuki-chan's voice just now sounded so clear… Are they sitting on the other side of this wall now?

"Minami? You there?"

"Yeah. What's up, Aki?"

IT'S TRUE!

This… this is so exciting. She is naked and we are only separated by this bricks! This… this…  
She is even might leaning towards this separator like I do! I felt a sort kind of force pressing against the wall!

*Prrr*

My nosebleed is streaming out of my nose like crazy, I also noticed that it slipped through this separator, only making me to lose consciousness for 5 seconds.

"KYAA! What's with this blood! Gross!"

"Uhm… I… I'm sowwy (sorry) Minami… I'll go to our room first!" I got up while covering my bleeding nose with my hand. Some of them entered my mouth. Ugh.

I dried my body and then put my clothes and jeans on again, then ran into our room at the speed of light.

Soon as I arrived, I changed into my sleeping jersey from my bag. Then, because I felt so weak after losing an amount of blood, I decided to go sleep first. I'm looking for the futon and eventually find it folded inside a drawer in the bedroom.

I rolled out the futon, got into it, and then fell asleep quite quickly.

…

* * *

"… _Onee-chan… Baka onii-chan is asleep already…."_

"_Sushhh. You will wake him up, Hazuki."_

I think I heard Hazuki-chan just now. Seems like they have finished their bath. I actually want to say good night first to them, but since I'm feeling so tired, I couldn't open my eyes or mouth and I continued my sleep instead.

My sincere apologize, Minami, Hazuki-chan.

I'm entering the dream first.

Ah. I think the rain has stopped too.

...

….

…

Huh? Why does it suddenly feel so cramped?

I opened my eyes a little and then they became widened the moment I saw these Shimadas sleeping next to me in a futon.

"WHA… WHAT IS THIS? WHY ARE HAZUKI-CHAN AND MINAMI SLEEP INSIDE MY FUTON?"

"Lower your voice, Aki! Calm down!"

It's dark, but with the help of the soft autumn moonlight that streaming down from the window, I can still see clearly that Minami and Hazuki-chan didn't pull their hair into ponytails and let it loose instead. Just like how Minami was when she secretly entered my group's room during the third night of the training camp. Minami and Hazuki-chan really resembles each other when they let their hair loose.

And It's undeniable. They look dazzling…

… BUT WHY ARE THEY SLEEPING INSIDE MY FUTON? IT'S SO CRAMPED, YOU KNOW!

"They said the free voucher could only give a futon that can hold up to two people! And not to mention, there are only two pillows here" Minami explained softly.

"What? Then let's just ask the hostess to give us more, Minami," I suggested.

"I tried. But she said it will cost an additional charge. You know how broke we are now."

"Ugh… Can't be helped it then…"

I moved aside to let Minami in. Hazuki-chan is already asleep like a log between us. It's amazing that she isn't awakened after I jumped out. I guess kids do sleep so easily, huh?

I close my eyelids again to start sleeping.

...

...

…

LIKE HELL I COULD!

"Minami, can you sleep?"

"No. I won't let my guard down when I'm sleeping with a pervert like you!"

UGH. That hurts my feeling.

… Then, it's suddenly silent… Only the sound of the dropping water that hit surface of the pond outside could be heard. After a brief second, Minami suddenly starts talking again.

"Hey, Aki. You are still awake right?"

"Yeah. What's up, Minami?" I turned rolled my body to see her. It's embarrassing to see Hazuki-chan's face that is right in front of me though.

"I wonder, Aki…" she paused.

"About what?"

"That thing Hazuki asked you at the park…"

"…!"

"Back there at the hot spring, I forced Hazuki to tell me what she asked at the park. She told me that she asked you if you lo… if you have something for me…" Minami faced me, but her shining emerald orbs aren't focused at me; They wandered around while occasionally stopped at my direction.

"Yeah… what's with that?"

"... So… what did your answer her?"

This. My heart feels like it is going to explode.

…

"I…"

"I actually haven't answered Hazuki-chan yet," I told her. It is the truth, "Because I don't know how to act when I'm getting asked about something like that…" I added.

"Is… Is that so…"

"How about you, Minami?"

I wonder how will she react if...

"What?"

"If someday someone asking you what you think of me, how will you answer?"

"…!" Minami is startled; her eyes are widened.

"Hmm?"

"I… I… "

"My answer is…" Minami gulped. I guess this topic is too hard after all.

"I will say that Aki is…"

"Hmmm…?"

"Very stupid"

AGH!

"Perverted"

UGH!

"Insensitive"

I'm not sure what it was, but, UAGH!

"The most stupid of all the students of Fumitzuki High School…"

"Wait, you have already said 'stupid'!" I glared at her.

"It doesn't matter, right?" Minami giggled.

"It does!"

"Hahaha!"

After Minami mentally bullied me, we are talking about this vacation, about our friends, about our homework, and about Hazuki-chan.

"Seriously, i don't know why Hazuki-chan suddenly asked me something like that... I guess kids are really curious, active creatures," i looked at the sleeping Hazuki-chan's face that slightly blocked my vision of Minami who is lying behind her.

"I don't know either... Hazuki is kinda mysterious when it comes to _that,_ you know. Ahaha"

"That's not true! She is a sweet and smart girl! She also able to express her feelings thoroughly!" I denied.

"Hmmm, what is this...? Are you getting hooked by my little sister?" She teased me.

"No. No! I'm not a lolicon! Rest assured, Minami!"

"... But really. I can't believe that we actually overcame the hurdles before us. Hahaha," I confessed.

"It was a right decision to spend my time with you and Hazuki-chan, Minami. I'm happy. Thank you."

"Those are my words… Thank you too, Aki. For real. You have saved me and Hazuki countless times today," I could see her emitted a radiant smile.

"You are welcome, then," I replied her smile.

"Uuh… Aki?"

"Yes?"

"I actually haven't finished up my answer…"

Hmm? Does she mean that question I asked her before?

"You may be stupid and all, Aki…"

"NOT AGAI..." I knew this will be coming!

"_But I think I like you…_"

"...N?"

"Good night!" She turned her back on me and pulled the blanket from my grip.

"Hey, it's not fair! I didn't hear your last words since you said it in such a low frequency! Even a bat couldn't hear it! Oi!" I yelled (in a low voice) at her.

"_Ufufufu… I said it… I said it!"_ I saw her body trembled, but failed to hear what she said.

"Oi, Minami! At least let me in! It's so damn cold! Come on!" I hugged myself to reduce the cool.

...

...

And thus, I spent the night of our vacation day together with Minami and Hazuki-chan by sleeping together under a _futon_... (Note: Minami finally let me in)

-tsu du ku-

|  
(to be continued)


	12. We, and

Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts/バカとテストと召喚獣

By Inoue Kenji

I don't own Baka Test!

* * *

**Me, Minami and Hazuki, and Our Activities**

A Fanfic by Takagi

beta edited by Festus Flare

* * *

This fic is written in Akihisa's point of view.

A/N: Huge thanks to all of your supports on this story! I will not be able to finish this fic if you guys never been here. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, AND THANK YOU. That's all i can say.

Here goes. The final chapter. It's kinda too short. I'm sorry. I'm running out of time.

* * *

Chapter 12: "We, and…"

* * *

*cockadoodledoo*

Yawn…

… A rooster successfully wakes me up. I slept like a log yesterday, so waking up early is not a big deal for me. Had I played my games all night long, I won't be able to be awakened even by a 7.8 Richter earthquake. At the end of months, my weekday morning activity is always so tragic. I wake up late and I only eat a 1/64 cup ramen as my breakfast. Then, when I go to school, I got punished by Ironman because of my tardiness. Thankfully, today is a holiday and I'm at Kyoto with Minami and Hazuki-chan, so I don't have to be punished by him.

I slowly opened my eyelids and took a deep breath of a fresh, humid atmosphere which enters my lungs freely from my nose. I turned my head to the right only to find a cute sleeping face of a little girl. She is so cute that even makes my heart so warm.

I can't believe that this girl is the girl that was kidnapped in the train heist and the girl that suddenly went missing just to have a chat with me. To keep her sleep still, I gently moved the futon's blanket stood up to stretch my back. I also opened the window to let the comforting morning breeze filling up the room.

Ah. How refreshing.

I turned around and lean my body towards the window's frame. By that time, my eyes are captured by another sleeping figure next to the girl I've just spoken of.

She looks so… How should I put it?

… Interesting…?

I scratched my right cheek then decided to see her sleeping face closer. She is my classmate, yet I never see her sleep in class. So I am curious how she looks like when she is asleep (at close-range).

She looked so peaceful.

Her eyes are closed gently and her breath is stable. It's kind of embarrassing to think that I've just slept with her yesterday. It is also kinda embarrassing since my eyes have been stoned at her bare collarbone. So defenseless... Ng? A mosquito just landed on her cheek. I moved my head close to the mosquito and carefully blow it away. Her body suddenly flinched after I blew her cheek, much to my excitement.

Just when I about to blew her face again, she suddenly spoke.

"Ng… Aki…"

She has just mumbled my name! Is she dreaming of me?

Don't tell me, she…

W… what's with this strange pressure?

"You idiot!"

"UAGH! My nose!"

"I like you! How could you be so idiot that even cannot tell how I feel!"

"My nose! It's bleeding! AH!"

I turned around and covered my nose, trying to stop the blood's flow when suddenly I heard her voice calling up my name again.

"Hm? Aki…"

"Ah. You wainally awake, Minnammi (You're finally awake, Minami)"

"Why are you nosebleeding? Are you alright?" Minami came closer to check.

"Ahm Awright… GUUU?"

"EH? What is it now?" Minami dumbfounded, she failed to notice that her pajamas missed a button which let me see her cleavage. Or was it? I'm not sure she has any, but it is still tempting me!

However, not too long after that, a "KYAAAAA" can be heard along with another 'KA-POWW!' which led me into an instant unconsciousness.

"… How much did you see…"

Minami looked very frightening now. Her long straight hair is flapping brutally due-to the sudden strong wind. It looks as if it is ready to swallow me up.

Now, my choice is only to answer her and get beaten or not answering her and get beaten up. So what's the difference? I will get beaten in the end.

"I saw your collarbones."

"… How… How dare you observe my body thoroughly while I was sleeping! You are such a pervert Aki!" She whined with red cherry blushes on her cheeks.

"Who said I observed your body!?" I resisted.  
"Well, I did observe your face though… But not your body!"

"My… my face?" her cheeks got rosy as her violent gaze softened.

"Yep. There was a mosquito on your cheek, so I blew it away," said I.

"... THANK YOU FOR THAT"

She said thank you but her eyes look evil!

"Nng… What is this noise…" Suddenly, a soft girly voice could be heard.

"Hazuki? I'm sorry. Nee-chan must have woken you up…" Minami quickly approached her awakened little sister.

Hazuki-chan scrubbed her eyes, "That's okay, Onee-chan…" (yawn)

"By the way, what time is it, Minami?" I wondered. We have to be at the train station before 8 AM.

"It's 6 AM," Minami answered after she checked her cellphone beside her.

"Alright. We better get ready now. After taking a bath, we will eat breakfast at the café… No, let's eat outside. You want to eat outside, right Hazuki-chan?"

"Yes! Please do! Hazuki wants to eat outside~~"

"Un. Then let's get ready, Aki!" Minami smiled.

"Alright!"

And not too long after that, we stood in front of the receptionist with different clothes we brought from home to check out from the inn. They bid farewell and wished us to come here again sometime. Surely, missy! I'd love to. Unfortunately my money might think differently.

We took a taxi and found a family restaurant near the station. We decided to eat here so that we won't be in a hurry when the train comes.

We ate the breakfast rather quick, so now we are sitting on the waiting bench at the station's platform.

"It's finally the time, huh?" I said.

"… Yeah…" Minami smiled weakly.

"Let's go here again, Baka no onii-chan! Hazuki is really happy from time to time!"

"Hm… Yes. I think we should try to go to Kyoto again next time…"

"And what about you, Baka onii-chan? Are you happy?"

"Me? Of course! It is strange but Onii-chan is really happy although I'm going with only Hazuki-chan and Minami," I confessed to the younger Shimada.

"Really, Aki?" Minami said. I can find a blush crept on her cheeks.

"Yes. Are you not?"

Minami slyly stared deeper into my eyes, then said, "I… I am happy... Aki. I am truly very happy."

This somehow makes my heart skip a beat. I looked away from Minami, "I… Is that so… Good for you then…" However, my voice is disturbed by the sudden coming of our train.

"Ah. It's here. Let's go, Minami, Hazuki-chan!" I said enthusiastically.

"Yeees!" Hazuki-chan dragged my hands and Minami's to the entrance of our railcar.

After we arranged our seat and our bags, we sat in the same order as when we departed from the city; Hazuki-chan by the window and her sister sits across her. By the way, I'm curious about something.

"Minami"

"What's up, Aki?"

"How is your mother? Has she arrived at your house?" I asked.

"…"

"I don't know. Maybe she has…"

"Hmm. I hope we can get home faster then," I remarked. She just nodded.

After that, nothing much happened in the train. We are only chat a little bit and then sleep. The siblings look so tired after this trip. Well, I also sleep in the halfway.

…

…

"Aki, wake up. We have arrived," I can hear Minami's voice, waking me up gently.

"Baka no Onii-chan!"

"Nnng… Is it? Oh. It's true!" I looked outside to see the train station I know very well. I gazed upon the siblings, "Let's hurry then. It will be a trouble if you are getting any later than now!"

"…" Minami let out a sigh.

…

I walked Minami and Hazuki-chan from the station to her house's gate but she suddenly dragged Hazuki-chan away from me and commanded her to go into the house first and then said to me, "Thank you, Aki... For everything"

"Eh? Yes. You are welco…"

…

Suddenly, I feel a pair of lips stuck onto mine. Minami pressed herself towards me with all her might.

"Mi… Minami?"

But It was very quick...

"…" Her eyes are shining from their tears.

During the kiss, I could feel that her lips were trembling and her cheeks are wet.

"I... is there something wrong, Minami?"

"Nothing…"

She turned her back on me and then ran inside.

Minami just kissed me…

... Again…

What is this strange pressure? Why do I feel something really bad is about to be happened? Why do I feel like I'm now standing on a crossroads of destiny? Why did Minami suddenly kiss me? Isn't this too out of her character?

…

Whatever. I'll just go home. Maybe she will explain everything at school…

See you on Monday, Minami! I really enjoy our two days one night trip!

...

We and our little activities... I think we should do it again sometime!

...

* * *

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Note**: This is the end of this story.

Again. Thanks for all of your kind supports. I really really appreciate them. This fic won't be able to feel the warm sunlight if you guys weren't here.

Anyways, happy new year and see you later in a...

...

...

Oh. It hasn't ended yet? I'm sorry, Akihisa, Minami, Hazuki! Go on! (Too many dots. I'm sorry. LOL)

* * *

.

.

.

_._

_Meanwhile, at different place at the same time,_

_…._

_…._

_"I'm home, Dad… and Mom"_

_I faced my parents in the living room and I was suddenly attacked by an uneasy feeling that I have predicted that will come eventually when we got home. I can see Hazuki already sits on the sofa, looking so frightened and anxious. Of course. It's only natural to look like that when we and our inseparable fear meet each other._

_Our phobia... A very strong presence, and also an intense gravity that keeps my sister and I bowed down heavily without being able to hold our chins back up._

_And that figure... Our weakness. Finally makes its move..._

_"... Minami"_

_"Mom..."_

_…_

_…_

* * *

**a/n: Sequel teaser:**

* * *

**...**

After i heard her words, I could only froze in front of the door she has just smashed in front of my tip of nose. I did a very huge mistake and it might become a serious case. She changed. She changed after we got back from our trip... After our kiss...

I hope she forgives me...

With my forehead on the door, i said,

_**"-I'm sorry. Minami-"**_

_**"-Now if I look back again-"  
"-I can't believe that I did that foolish decision-"**_

_**"-There must be something wrong with me that time...-"**_

It is the first time i feel so incredibly fragile. I can't even control my eyes from shedding their tears.

_**...**_


	13. Me, Baka Onii-chan, and My Little Plan

Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts/バカとテストと召喚獣

By Inoue Kenji

I don't own Baka Test!

* * *

A/N: I made this chapter in only 1 hour. So... Please forgive me for the bad quality. Should have done better here... :(

Remember! This chapter is written from **Hazuki'**s point of view. Not Akihisa's.

**WORDS IN BOLD ARE FLASHBACK!**

* * *

**Me, Minami and Hazuki, and Our Activities**

A Fanfic by Takagi

* * *

Chapter Extra: "Me, Baka Onii-chan, and My Little Plan"

* * *

**"Eh? Minami hasn't told Hazuki–chan anything?"**

**"No... Onee-chan didn't tell me anything…"**

**"I guess I will tell you then, Hazuki–chan! We are going to spend this weekend together by going to some place!"**

"**Kyaaaah! Reallyyyyyy?"**

It's been awhile since Baka Onii-chan and I meet each other. That's why I was very delighted when Baka Onii-chan told me that we were going to spend our weekend together. Even though at that time I never had a feeling that we would go to a far place like this Kyoto, I could only imagine happiness when I am with Baka Onii-chan or Onee-chan. I'm sure by going with both of them together will be my greatest joy ever! After all, Baka Onii-chan is… the very first person I care the most beside Onee-chan and Dad and Mom. He is a 'baka', very very 'baka'. But he is my _first love_! I really want to marry him when I grew up!

However, problems after problems keep coming even we had not started our trip yet. When we were still at Baka Onii-chan's house, Onee-chan suddenly fell to the floor at the entrance door after she and Baka Onii-chan bought ramen cups and other snacks at the minimarket. Onee-chan was actually already looked not good that day, so I was very frightened if Onee-chan's condition got worse.

Oh! Baka Onii-chan was very cool when he lifted my sister!

"**Hang on, Minami…" **

"**Waaah!"**

"**Baka Onii-chan, do you need a help?"**

"**N—No, Hazuki-chan. But thanks for your offer. Hehehe."**

Baka Onii-chan's legs were shaking at that time yet he still carried my Sister's body with his arms and even smiled to me. And Onee-chan was reluctant to throw her arms around Baka Onii-chan's neck at first, but she did it anyway.

At that time, I was only thinking that Onee-chan was just unable to raise her arms. But it turned out that…

**"… I'm counting on you… Aki…"**

**"Understood!" **

**"Baka onii-chan! Hazuki wants to help Onee-chan too!"**

"**Ou. Let's do this, Hazuki-chan!"**

At that moment, I'm sure I heard Onee-chan spoke…

"**-I'm counting on you, Papa."**

At that time, Onee-chan was alone in Baka Onii-chan's room and the only man who was with us was Baka Onii-chan. That's why I couldn't help but to think that maybe Onee-chan has some feeling the way I have towards Baka Onii-chan.

…

* * *

…

These problems kept happening. On our way to Kyoto, a group of adults suddenly approach me after I closed the bathroom door at our railcar. One of them, a beautiful woman who turned out that she is a stewardess, requested Hazuki-chan to help them with something.

"**Hello, Miss. Would you like to give a hand on our little event? The passengers on the first car rejected to help us."**

"**Ah? What event? Hazuki is glad to help!"**

After that, they explain how the plan was. They also told me that they would give away a prize to brave people who were willing to try to fight back the fake terrorists to help Hazuki. And not only that, Hazuki was told that they would take my picture when someone helped me. And that 'someone' was turned out to be Baka Onii-chan! I was very happy! I was like a helpless princess who was rescued by the handsome prince in fairytale stories!

I felt a little bit guilty for deceiving my sister and him though. Thankfully, the prize was turned out to be a ticket to get a free room in any hotels or ryokan in Kyoto, which we finally used it to have a room at this beautiful ryokan, _Shiranui._

Ah… I was very happy. To be able to go to such a beautiful place like Kyoto with two of the most important people for me; Onee-chan and Baka Onii-chan.

But then again, this uneasy feeling attacked me once again as I took photos of Onee-chan and Baka Onii-chan with our camera. Onee-chan always has a very beautiful smile I never seen except she is with Baka Onii-chan or talking about him. _This made me more positive about my feeling that Onee-chan is like me, loves Baka Onii-chan._

My sister is also in love with Baka Onii-chan. That's for sure. And if I stole Baka Onii-chan away from her, wouldn't she be very sad? I don't want to see that. I don't want my sister lost her smile again!

That's why during our way back to _Shiranui _Inn, I decided to… let go of my feeling towards Baka Onii-chan and have Onee-chan with him instead. It will be much better to see them smiling with each other than to witness Onee-chan with dejected face.

There's something I must make sure before I let go of Baka Onii-chan: Is he also in love with my sister?

**"What do you think of my sister, Baka onii-chan?"**

**"W- What do you mean, Hazuki-chan? Hahaha"**

**"I'm seriously asking you, Onii-chan!"**

Baka Onii-chan, however, failed to answer my question that time. It made me disappointed...

I also kept thinking in my heart that seeing Baka Onii-chan and Onee-chan together will be the best scene to see ever! But why…

Why would this uneasy feeling keep coming as well? It's a feeling that made me fail to maintain my cheerful face, or even my traits. Is this what the adults say… Broken hearted?

…

* * *

…

There are so many beautiful girls around Baka Onii-chan, like Beautiful Onee-chan with pink hair, Beautiful Sexy Onee-chan, and Beautiful Onee-chan with Black Hair. But maybe Beautiful Onee-chan 2 won't approach Baka Onii-chan because she is really attached to Muscular Onii-chan. Therefore, there are only two girls I must aware of.

And now, I already began my plan to have a private time with Baka Onii-chan only and it succeeded! I am now sitting on a bench at _Shiranui_ Inn's park with Baka Onii-chan and ready to ask him. But since it is Baka Onii-chan, I can guess how the answer will be.

"Small chest"

"No! Not her body!"

"Uhm… Ponytail!"

"No, Baka onii-chan! What I meant was your feeling towards her!"

"I feel painful"

"Uuu… Why you no understand my question?"

I almost give up! Baka Onii-chan is Baka!

"I'm sorry, Hazuki-chan… I guess I'm just a baka onii-chan after all…"

"Hmm… How should I put it so that Onii-chan would understand?"

"Hahaha, maybe you can try telling me the point of your question, Hazuki-chan."

"The point of my question… Let's see…"

I hope he will get it if I ask this!

"Is Onii-chan in love with my sister?"

"Lo… love?"

"Yes"

"Answer it, Baka Onii-chan! Onii-chan has just said that Hazuki can just ask!"

Ah. It looks like he finally understands Hazuki's question! Baka Onii-chan even kept his head down to think for a moment!

"Hazuki-chan, towards Minami. I actually…"

"HAZUKIIIIIII!"

Aaaaaah!

Onee-chan!

Just when Baka Onii-chan about to answer!

Now that my plan is ruined, I can only say sorry to Onee-chan for making them worried about me. But thanks to my plan, I got a glimpse feeling that Onii-chan also has something towards Onee-chan!

This is the best. My mom also told me once that people can also gain happiness even after they let go of something they love the most. Mom was right in my case. Letting go of my first love and gaze at him smiling together with my sister who's deeply in love with him, also fills my heart with a certain joy and happiness.

* * *

-F i n-

* * *

A/N: Remember! The Sequel is Out!


End file.
